Bechloe Family
by GoodEnough96
Summary: Some of Bechloe smut here! BECA G!P DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Feel free to review! I will update this story, just don't know how often! Also sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy reading! Please, review and leave your prompts :)
1. First Time After Long Brake

'' Please mom, call me if anything will happen okay?'' Chloe said as she fastened belts in child seat and make sure her little boy is save.

'' Chloe, he'll be okay. I know how to take care of baby, you're still alive, aren't you?'' her mother joked and hugged her daughter.

'' I know, I know. Just, it's first time when he'll be with you whole weekend'' Chloe sighed.

'' Honey, you can't be with him all the time'' her mother said and walked to driver's door.

'' I know. Just drive carefully and call me when you get home okay?'' Chloe asked and looked at her mother .

'' Okay. Don't worry honey. Me and your dad will take care of your beautiful baby boy'' she said and started engine. She waved to Chloe and then drove away.

Chloe went back home and sit on couch. She rested her head in her hands and tears started running down her cheeks. After few minutes she heard doors opening.

'' Babyy I'm homeee'' Beca said loudly. Chloe stood up and walked to her wife. Without saying anything she just crashed their bodies and hugged her tight.

'' Jesus Chlo, I missed you too but…'' she stopped talking when she heard sniffing.

'' Hey babe, what's going on? Why you're crying?'' She asked softly and stepped back to look at Chloe's face. She wiped tears from her face and waited for answer.

'' I know it's stupid, but I just… It's just so hard when our little boy is not home with us'' she said and started crying again. Beca led her to couch and sit her on her laps.

'' Chloe, baby. Your mother will take care of our boy, you know it. He's safe with her'' she said and still held her wife in arms.

'' I know, I'm sorry'' Chloe whispered and stood up.

'' You don't need to be sorry baby. I know it's hard for you. But it only shows how wonderful mom you are'' Beca said and wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist. She leaned forward and gently kissed her.

'' I think we finally have some free time for each other, aren't we?'' Beca said teasingly and kissed Chloe's neck and sucked her pulse point.

Chloe's hands traveled to Beca's hair and she fisted it hard pulling her closer. Her eyes were squeezed shut and mouth half opened. Beca's hands travelled under her t-shirt rubbing circles on red head back.

'' Bedroom. Now'' Chloe whispered and bit Beca's earlobe. Beca caught her wife thighs and lifted her up. She walked to their bedroom and gently laid her on king sized bed. Then, she pulled of her own shirt and laid on her wife. She kissed her hard and licked Chloe's bottom lip begging for entrance. Chloe's lips parted and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Beca suddenly stopped and pulled off her wife t-shirt. Her eyes went wide, when she saw that Chloe didn't wear bra. She always loved her boobs but when Chloe got pregnant they went from B size to C. For Beca it was seventh heaven. She leaned and softly kissed her breasts, pinching her nipples from time to time.

'' Fuck Beca'' Chloe moaned loudly pulling her as close to her body as she possibly could.

'' Mmmm I almost forgot how good your body taste'' Beca smirked when she reached Chloe's sweetpants. She lifted Chloe's ass a little bit and pulled it out and tossed them to the ground. She kissed her inner thigh and stomach, skipping place where Chloe need her the most.

'' Becaaa, it's been so long, pleaseee'' Chloe whined.

'' Please what baby?'' Beca asked kissing her way up to Chloe mouth.

'' Please, make love to me'' Chloe moaned and kissed her wife while her hands travelled to bulge in her jeans.

'' Someone. Missed. You. Pretty. Bad. '' Beca said between kisses. Chloe undo zipper in her jeans and pulled them down, along with her wife boxers. They were making out for a few more minutes, until they both were naked. Beca located herself between her wife legs and looked in her eyes.

'' Are you ready? This might hurt a little Chlo'' she said softly.

'' Just be gentle and I'll be alright'' Chloe whispered and wrapped her legs around Beca's hips. Beca lined her dick to Chloe entrance and slowly put tip of her 9 inch dick into her wife. Chloe's eyes were still squeezed shut and her mouth were opened. She was breathing heavily.

'' Becs, you're not moving'' she frowned and pulled brunette little closer.

'' I want you to adjust'' Beca said softly kissing her wife's neck.

'' I have nothing to adjust, until you put your dick inside me'' she frowned again waiting for Beca move.

'' Okay'' Beca said and slowly started to moving inside her wife, putting more of her length into Chloe with each thrust. Chloe whined loud.

'' You okay? Does it hurt too much?'' Beca asked worried.

'' A little but don't you dare to stop'' Chloe whispered and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. She kissed her gently when she felt Beca's whole dick inside her.

'' Fuck Beca! I forgot how big your friend is. Please, be gentle'' she moaned and after few seconds pain changed into pleasure.

'' Oh God Chlo, your pussy is so tight'' Beca said thrusting faster in and out of Chloe. She hid her head in her neck.

'' 2 months ago I pushed a baby through my vagina babe. Maybe that's why'' Chloe whispered. Beca laughed slightly and started moving faster and faster when she finally felt Chloe's walls clenching around her dick.

'' Mmmm Beca I'm so close'' she moaned and after few seconds she arched her back and screamed loudly Beca's name. When Beca saw this she shoot all her load into her wife and fell on her wife body.

'' Fuck Chloe, you're amazing'' she breathed out.

'' Well tell me something I don't know already'' Chloe smirked and pulled her wife into heated kiss.


	2. Cleaning up

**The one when Beca is horny but Chloe insist on cleaning their house.**

 **Enjoy ! Feel free to review !**

'' Hey Chlo…'' Beca said and wrapped her hands around her wife waist, kissing her neck softly.

'' Beca, I'm cleaning'' Chloe said firmly.

'' Well, I can see that but I just put to sleep and feed our son so we can have some time alone'' she whispered and bit Chloe's earlobe.

'' Beca we have to clean up, our house is one big mess. We didn't have time to clean during week, you're working, I'm taking care of Leo. Please, help me clean up and then we can cuddle okay?'' Chloe said and turned around to face her wife.

'' Okay, but we totally not just cuddling'' Beca frowned and started to picking up their son toys from ground.

'' Jesus Chlo, we need to learn him to put his toys on right place when he finish playing'' Beca sighed and put toys into big plastic box.

'' Babe, he's too small to understand it yet'' Chloe said and continued washing dishes.

'' Well if he's your real son he will have problems with understanding for sure!'' Beca sighed and Chloe playfully hit her with sponge.

'' Did you just threw a sponge in me Mrs. Mitchell?'' Beca said and stood behind her wife.

'' Yes, I just did'' Chloe said and turned off the water wiping her hands in her sweetpants.

'' Well, I think that I must make you wet in revenge'' Beca whispered into Chloe's ear.

'' We were supposed to clean up Beca'' Chloe whined and rest her hand on her wife shoulder.

'' We can do it later, can't we?'' Beca said and cupped Chloe breasts.

'' Mhmm'' Chloe moaned and turned around to face Beca.

'' Fuck you Becs'' she said and kissed Beca hard. After a minute of making out Chloe felt something poking her thigh so she unzipped Beca's jeans and knelt in front of her. She slipped down Beca's boxers and her dick sprang free, inches from Chloe's mouth.

'' Jezz Becs, you're horny like fifteen years old boy'' Chloe smirked, took Beca's penis into her hand and licked he tip of Beca head. When she heard gasp she took more Beca's length into her mouth. Beca hands fisted Chloe hair and thrust deeper in her throat.

''Fuck Chloe, don't stop please'' Beca said. Her eyes were squeezed shout, mouth half way opened. She was breathing heavily. Chloe sucked her harder and faster, bobbing her head back and forth and she finally was able to fit her whole length in her throat. Then, she felt Beca's dick twitched inside of her mouth she hummed loud and Beca's whole load were realized deep inside Chloe's throat.

'' Fucking God Chloe, you're the best'' Beca said and pulled her wife on her feet. Then she kissed her hard and slid her tongue into red head mouth to taste herself. Meanwhile she pulled Chloe's t-shirt and sweetpants off leaving her only in her panties as she didn't wear bra.

'' Have I ever told you, how much I love your boobs? And your whole body'' Beca said and started kissing Chloe's body from head to toes earning loud moans from her wife. When she sucked hard on Chloe nipple she felt hand on her dick, squeezing it tight. She looked into Chloe's eyes and kissed her. Then, suddenly she turned her around and now Chloe was laying on cold counter. Beca spreaded her wife legs and she run her finger through her wife wet slick folds. Chloe moaned loudly and held tight her hand on the edge of the counter.

'' Mmm you're so wet babe'' Beca said as she put her fingers into her mouth.

'' And you taste so good'' she added and put two fingers deep in Chloe core.

'' Fuucckkkk'' Chloe whined.

''Mmm I will fuck you in minute babe, now taste yourself'' Beca said and leaned forward. Her boobs were pressed to Chloe's back and she put her fingers into Chloe mouth. Chloe sucked them hard.

'' Beca please...'' she moaned and pressed her ass to Beca's penis.

Beca immediately ripped off panties from her wife's body and located herself between Chloe's legs. She run her dick through Chloe's folds pinching her clit. When she finally lined her cock with her wife's entrance, Chloe gustily stuck her ass back and half of Beca's dick was now inside Chloe's core.

'' Jesus you soo impatient'' Beca whined and started moving deeper inside her.

'' Fuck Beca faster, harder!'' Chloe screamed, her knuckles were almost white from strong grip. Beca thrusted faster and harder into Chloe. Then, suddenly she grabbed Chloe's by her hair and she pulled her upwards. Now her boobs were hitting Chloe's back. Both of them were moaning loudly at this point. Beca shot her one hand to Chloe's clit and started rubbing it hard. Chloe mind was blowing, she shot her arms around her wife neck, catching it tight.

'' Fuck Beca I'm going to comeeee'' she screamed and her walls clenched tight around Beca dick. Her orgasm was so mind-blowing that she unconsciously started to squirt. In the same time Beca realized that, she shot her whole load deep inside Chloe's core. Then both girls fell forward, onto the counter.

'' Holy fuck Chloe'' Beca breathed out, but Chloe didn't said anything. She was breathing heavily holding Beca's hand tight.

'' That was the best sex I have ever had in my life'' Chloe breathed out after minute. Beca slowly pulled out of her and stood up, helping Chloe to do the same.

'' Fuck Chloe, now we have more cleaning thanks to you…'' Beca frowned when she looked down, at the wet tiles.

'' Well I'm sorry, but you fucked me so good that I couldn't control it'' Chloe said and kissed Beca's lips gently.

'' Okay, this excuse is good enough'' Beca smiled and kissed back. Then they heard a small cry.

'' I'm gonna check on him, you can clean up'' Chloe said putting her sweetpants and t-shirt on. Then she pecked shocked Beca in lips and run up the stairs.

'' You got to be kidding me…'' Beca frowned, put her clothes on and started cleaning the floor.


	3. Little Ass-ident (Part 1)

**Little ass-ident ( Part1)**

 **Flashback**

'' _Ohh fuck Beca harder'' Chloe moaned and wrapped her legs tighter on her wife hips. Beca was moving faster and faster hitting Chloe's G-spot when suddenly her dick slid out of Chloe and without looking or her hand help, Beca wanted to slide back into her wife so she pressed her dick to Chloe entrance. She entered her and heard a loud scream._

'' _Awww Beca !'' Chloe screamed and jumped under Beca's body._

'' _Wh.. What?!'' Beca said confused._

'' _You just put your penis into my ass!'' Chloe whined in pain._

'' _Ohh fuck, I'm sorry babe'' Beca said with shame in her voice._

'' _It's okay, it just hurt a little'' Chloe sighed after few seconds and laid down pulling Beca back onto her body._

'' _Chlo I'm really sorry, I don't know how this happened'' Beca said and kissed Chloe's neck softly whilst she put her hands under her wife ass and massage it._

'' _It's okay Becs. Just watch out with our little, actually not so little, friend'' she smirked and kissed her hard._

'' _Hmm, where was I?'' Beca said and pulled her whole length deep into Chloe core again, both moaning loudly._

 **End of Flashback**

Beca and Chloe just came back home from shopping. They left their 3 year old son with Beca's father. They came into kitchen and pulled out all food and other things they had in bags. Chloe sat on chair beside the table and opened a beer.

'' Hey babe, I'm going to take a shower'' Beca said and looked at her wife, who nodded and smiled taking sip of beer. Beca went upstairs and made her way to bathroom. Meanwhile Chloe was drinking her beer and she moved herself on couch. She turned on the TV. She lazily put her legs on coffee table and kept drinking. Few minutes later Beca came back to their living room in shorts and one of Chloe's favorite t-shirt. She sat beside her wife and cuddled to her side. They were laying like that for few minutes and Chloe finally stood up and made her way to their little bar with alcohol.

'' Babe, you want something?'' Chloe asked and pour herself a big glass of whiskey with ice.

'' Mmm yeah, the same as you'' Beca said without taking her eyes off of TV.

Chloe came back with two glasses and hand one to her wife. Then they cuddled again and watch some program in TV. After 4 more glasses of whiskey, they both were pretty messed up. They started kissing, which have been really sloppy, their hands were travelling over their bodies.

'' We should move it to bedroom'' Chloe slurred and bit Beca's bottom lip roughly. Beca hummed and lifted her wife up from couch. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's hips tightly and started kissing her neck and biting her pulse point. It wasn't easy for Beca to get to bedroom. She was really drunk, she has never been a good partner in drinking. She could be drunk after one beer, not saying about 5 glasses of whiskey. Suddenly when she was trying to avoid their son toys, she stepped on one of them and fall onto the ground making a loud thud.

'' Holy fuck'' she screamed when she realized that it wasn't painful for her, because she fell on Chloe.

'' Are you okay?'' she asked and lifted herself up to looked at her wife face. Chloe was laying on the ground, laughing hard.

'' Oh my God Beca, you're so clumsy!'' she continued laughing.

'' Shit Chloe, it's not funny! I could have killed you!'' Beca said with pout on her face.

'' Oh yes, because you're so muscular and big'' Chloe laughed and pulled Beca down by her neck, kissing her hard. After few seconds her hand travelled to Beca's shorts. She slide her hand under it and squeezed Beca's member. Beca moaned loudly into Chloe's mouth.

'' Well, I guess we can stay here for a while'' Chloe breathed out and flipped them, so now she was straddling Beca's thighs. She smiled teasingly and pulled down her wife shorts. Beca's dick sprang free and Chloe smirked. She lowered herself slowly, stuck out her tongue and painfully slowly ran it from the base to the tip of Beca's shaft. She heard her wife groaned in pleasure. She swirled her tongue few more times on Beca's tip. Beca's hands shot to Chloe's fiery locks.

'' Chloe, please'' she blurred and pushed her hips higher to go deeper into Chloe's mouth. Chloe smirked and took more of Beca length into her mouth and started sucking her harder.

'' Ssshit baby don't stop'' Beca said, tossed her head back and tightened her grip on Chloe's hair. Chloe slowed a little bit to relax her throat and after few seconds she pressed Beca's shaft to back of her throat few times and she finally fit Beca's 9 inch dick in her mouth. She was pounding her head up and down fast, holding her hands on her wife thighs.

''I'm soo closeee Chlooe'' Beca moaned and Chloe started swallowing move. When Beca felt how Chloe's throat is squeezing around her dick she shot he entire load deep into Chloe throat moaning loudly. After Chloe had swallowed Beca's entire cum, she slowly removed her mouth from her wife dick, licking it to clean it. She crawled up to brunette's body and kissed her hard. She licked Beca's bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Beca's mouth parted and she could taste herself. They tongues were fighting for dominance, while Beca slide her arms into Chloe's back pockets in her jeans and squeezed her ass tight.

'' Mmmm'' Chloe whined into Beca's mouth.

'' We really should move it to bedroom, love'' Chloe breathed out and pulled Beca's up on her feets. She took her hand and lead her to their bedroom.


	4. Little Ass-ident (Part 2)

**So there it is, PART 2 ! Enjoy reading and feel free to review !**

 **Little ass-ident (Part 2)**

When they finally reached bedroom, Beca stepped in front of her wife, leant down and placed a small kiss against Chloe's soft lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss and pressed back, firm but soft, heated but not rushed. It was romantic and full of love. Both of them were impossibly horny, but for some reason they wanted to be slow. Beca started slowly kissing Chloe's neck and collarbone when she heard a gasp. She smirked and sucked hard on Chloe's pulse point making sure she'll leave visible mark. Chloe moaned even louder and pulled Beca's neck closer. Beca's hand travelled under Chloe's shirt. She patterned circles on her perfectly flat stomach, making girl muscles relax under her touch. She came back to Chloe lips kissing her gently, slowly making their kiss more heated. Beca started to unbuttoning Chloe's shirt and she pulled it off of her, tossing it to the floor. She kneaded Chloe's breasts through her lacy red bra and Chloe moaned, feeling her knees going weak. Beca slowly unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground, next to shirt. She immediately attached her mouth to Chloe's right nipple, suck on it hard.

'' Fuck Becs'' Chloe moaned and shot her head back.

Beca smirked again against Chloe soft skin and kissed her in lips again. She didn't need to lick her bottom lip to be let inside Chloe's mouth. Beca gently pushed her wife on bed and straddled her thighs. She was kissing her collarbone, breasts and stomach. When she finally reached her jeans line she looked up, at girl's face and smiled. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off from her legs. She kissed her ankle, then calf and finally her thigh. Chloe moaned loudly gripping sheets strongly in her arms. Alcohol in her blood made her felt everything more pleasurable, but it also slowed down her orgasm. Beca lifted herself up and pulled off Chloe's panties, then her own t-shirt and bra. She laid down on red head body and kissed her. She was trying to line herself to Chloe's entrance but it was pretty hard. Too much alcohol in her body made her see double dick. When she finally put a tip of her penis into Chloe she pushed forward strongly, making Chloe scream in pain.

'' Fuuuck Beca…'' she frowned and her knuckles were almost white because of strong grip on bedsheets.

'' Sorry babe, I had to do it fast, other way I could not be able to fuck you. I see a double dick'' Beca said and started laughing. 'Wow, I'm so messed up' she thought and started thrusting into Chloe more forcefully.

''Mhmmm baby'' Chloe gasped and wrapped her legs around Beca's waist. After couple of minutes they finally reached their orgasms, both moaning loudly.

'' Hey babe?'' Chloe said after few seconds.

'' Mmmm?'' Beca moaned still hiding her head in Chloe's neck.

'' I want to try something new'' she whispered to Beca's ear, biting it lightly.

'' What is it Chlo?'' Beca said lifting her head up to look at red head.

'' I want you to take me from behind'' Chloe whispered again and looked at girl's face.

'' I know we are drunk Chlo, but we were fucking in this position like a thousand times, remember?'' Beca said still laying on red head body.

'' No you dork, I want you to take me from behind! Like, fuck my ass!'' Chloe said loudly and Beca eyes went wide. Chloe never suggested this idea so Beca never asked even if she wanted to do it for some time now.

'' Well babe, you remember how it hurt when I accidentally…'' Beca said but was cut off by kiss.

'' I know, but now you'll be more gently right?'' Chloe smirked and kissed Beca neck.

'' You're sure?'' Beca asked to be fully sure.

''Just do it'' Chloe said and pulled both of them up. She knelt on bed and then put her elbows on bed as well. She bucked her ass in front of Beca's already hard dick. Beca took her member in her hand, run it through girl's wet folds and finally lined with Chloe's ass. She pushed her hips forward and her tip slid into Chloe's ass. Chloe gulped loud enough for Beca to hear and they both moaned.

'' Mhmm Becs'' she whispered. Beca didn't need to be told twice, she pushed a little harder and after a minute her entire length was in Chloe. Chloe whined in pain, biting her bottom lip strongly. She didn't wanted to admit that maybe it wasn't so great idea. It hurt like hell and she didn't felt any pleasure yet. Beca's eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily and she didn't saw her wife struggle. She was thrusting harder and faster with every second, feeling this weird feeling in her stomach. Few seconds later she shot her entire load into red head ass and fell onto her body. When she pulled out her dick out of girl, Chloe moaned in pleasure, her ass hurt like hell now.

'' Holy fuck Chloe, your ass is so tight'' She said and laid beside redhead.

'' Yeah…'' Chloe whined.

'' Hey, what's wrong?'' Beca said and lifted herself up. In one moment she felt sober.

'' Nothing babe'' Chloe said and smiled lightly kissing Beca's forehead.

'' Come on, I see…'' Beca said and looked concerned at her wife.

'' Okay, okay. I feel fire in my ass now, it hurt like hell, I don't want to this ever again'' Chloe said and her smile faded.

'' Shit, why didn't you tell me! I could've stop! And instead of that I've hurt you'' Beca said feeling guilty.

'' You enjoyed it'' Chloe said and looked at Beca.

'' Yes but you did not. We are not doing this ever again babe'' Beca said firmly and kissed Chloe's cheek.

'' I'm sorry Chloe'' Beca said and pulled Chloe's body on her side.

'' It's okay. Just go to sleep now, I'm tired'' Chloe said and hid her head in Beca's neck.


	5. Conceiving a child

**So here we have a chapter where girls decided to conceive a baby! Hope you'll like it. Feel free to review and sorry for any mistakes.**

Chloe and Beca were lying down on their king size bed. Chloe was reading a book and Beca was writing something on her laptop.

'' Hey babe?" Chloe said after a few minutes of silence.

'' Hmm?'' Beca hummed not taking her eyes off of computer screen.

''You know we are married almost 3 years now, right?'' Chloe asked while she put down her book on bedside cabinet.

'' Mhmm'' Beca hummed again still looking at screen.

'' And you know I'm almost 30 right?'' She asked again and turned her face to her wife.

'' Babe, have I forgotten about our anniversary again? Or your birthday?'' Beca asked worried and finally looked at Chloe. She was typical man in their relationship. She forgot about their second anniversary and Chloe wasn't pissed off, but she was pretty upset about it. So of course, they were celebrating but 2 days after.

'' No, you haven't. I was just thinking…'' Chloe said and looked away.

'' Thinking about what sweetheart?'' Beca asked taking laptop off of her thighs and putting it on floor beside bed. She sat on bed and took Chloe hands in her own.

'' Come on babe, say it already'' Beca said softly and squeezed Chloe's hands.

'' I was thinking… That maybe… I mean… I know it's stupid or something but… Just maybe! We could try …'' Chloe said and looked in brunette eyes. She knew Beca wasn't comfortable with kids but she always wanted to have one.

'' Babe, you mean we could try to have a baby?'' Beca said softly and leaned to kiss red head's forehead.

'' Yes… I know you didn't want to have kids but maybe we could just try and…'' Chloe said but was cut off by kiss. Firstly, it was slow but quickly became more heated and passionate. Chloe moaned into kiss and Beca flipped them, so know she was on top of her. Her hands travelled under Chloe t-shirt. Finally they broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen.

'' Is that..?'' Chloe asked and looked into Beca's eyes.

'' I'd love to have kids with you Mrs. Mitchell'' Beca said and kissed Chloe's neck, biting it slightly.

'' Becs, I don't want you to want it just because I want to have a child'' Chloe gulped. Being kissed and bit by her wife was making her crazy.

'' Firstly, stop saying 'want'. And secondly I want to have kids with you. I'd love for our children to look just like you, beautiful blue eyes, curly red hair and that smile I love so much'' Beca said and kissed Chloe. After few seconds Chloe lips parted and both girls were fighting for dominance. After couple of minutes they were both naked and Beca lined her dick with Chloe entrance. She slowly put a tip into her wife, both moaning loudly. When her whole length was inside red head's core, Beca didn't move for few seconds to give her wife time to adjust to her size. Then, she started thrusting into her. In the beginning it was slow but after a minute she was slamming herself as deep into Chloe as she possibly could.

'' Fuuckk Becs, just like that'' Chloe was moaning and wrapped her legs around Beca's hips.

'' Mmmm I love your tight pussy'' Beca moaned slamming her hips into Chloe like crazy.

After few seconds she felt Chloe's walls clenching around her dick and she shot her entire load into her, both screaming each other's names. When they recovered from their orgasms Beca lifted her head from Chloe's neck and kissed her passionately. After few seconds, Beca's member was hard again and Chloe flipped them, so now she was on top of brunette. She rested her one hand on the side of Beca's head and with other hand she lined Beca's dick with her entrance.

'' God Chlo, you're so beautiful'' Beca whispered and rest her hands on Chloe's thighs, massaging them. Then she felt like Chloe is slowly lowering herself on her dick, letting out little gasps and moans all the way down. Beca didn't say anything, she was enjoying the view and feeling of being completely immersed in Chloe tight walls. Red head's was moving her hips slowly and leaned to kiss Beca's breasts.

'' Mmm fuck Chloe'' Beca moaned and dig her nails on Chloe hips. Chloe smirked and moved her hips in slow pace. Beca intertwined their fingers and sit up, so now their breasts were rubbing against each other. Red head shot her head back when Beca kissed and bit her neck. She moaned and moved her hips a little bit faster, but still not fast enough. She didn't want to fuck her, she wanted to make love to Beca.

''Chloe, I'm going to…'' Beca whispered and leaned forward. Chloe wrapped her hands around her wife's neck and pulled her in hug but now she moved her hips up and down faster. Beca hid her head in Chloe's neck and moaned loudly when she reached her orgasm second time this night. Few seconds later she felt how Chloe's walls clenched hard around her dick and both girls fell onto bed. Chloe was laying on Beca's body, her head hid in Beca's neck and brunette wrapped her hands around her wife waist. They were still breathing heavily, recovering from their orgasms. After few miniutes Chloe lifted her body up fell beside her wife's body.

'' You really want it Becs?'' Chloe whispered, like she was scared of answer.

'' Yes baby. If you want it, then I want it to'' Beca said and wrapped her arms around her wife.

'' I love you'' Chloe whispered and hit her head in Beca's neck.

'' I love you too baby'' Beca said and kissed Chloe in top of head.


	6. We Will Keep Trying

**Hey guys! So there's chapter(little bit longer than normal) where Chloe and Beca are trying to conceive baby again, as the first time didn't worked. About dresses : Beca is wearing a pantsuit which Anna Kendrick wore on Grammy's with one difference, in the front she have a zipper. Chloe is blonde here and she's wearing dress which Brittany Snow wore on CMT Music Awards(Red Carpet) ( White on top, black on bottom with big cut on legs). I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! Feel free to review and thanks for reading!**

'' Hey babe, how do I look?'' Beca asked her wife. She was wearing black pantsuit and black heels.

'' Beautiful, like always'' Chloe answered smiling slightly.

'' Something's wrong Chlo?'' Beca asked little bit worried. They had to be on their best friend's wedding, Jessie and Aubrey, in 2 hours and Chloe was sitting on the edge of their bed still in sweetpants and t-shirt with messy hair.

'' It's negative again'' Chloe sighed and tears filled her beautiful, blue eyes.

''Ohh baby'' Beca said and sat beside blonde pulling her into hug.

'' We will keep trying honey'' she added trying to comfort her wife.

'' I know, it's just… so long…'' Chloe said and hid her head in Beca's neck.

'' Chloe it's only a 3 months'' Beca said and stood up.

'' But what if I can't have kids? Or you?'' Chloe said and burst in tears.

'' Come on, we don't have a time. Get dressed, we will make your hair and make-up. We will go to that wedding, get drunk and have sex all night and we will conceive this baby. One way or another'' Beca said and winked to her wife. After almost 2 hours of getting ready, Chloe finally managed to finish her preparations. She wore a beautiful white and black dress with black high heels.

'' Wow..'' was all Beca could say. She was so thrilled with her wife looking that she couldn't find another words to describe her feelings.

'' I hope I look good'' Chloe sighed and went to their wardrobe to get her black matching purse.

'' Good? Chloe, I look good. You look just… Stunning!'' Beca said and pressed her lips onto Chloe's soft ones.

'' We should her going Becs. We don't want to be late'' Chloe breathed out and pushed brunette's hands from her ass.

'' Fucking weddings…'' Beca pouted and took her car keys.

After one of the most beautiful wedding they all went on reception. All of their friends were there. Fat Amy was already drunk, after 2 hours of reception party. She was trying to chase Bumper and they were running like kids around the big hall. Benji was trying to impress Emily with his new magic tricks but she didn't seem to be interested . Rest of friends were talking, joking and drinking alcohol, including Beca and Chloe. After couple of minutes they decided to go to the dance floor. Beca stood up and pulled her hand in her wife direction. Chloe reached brunette hand and went with her to dance floor. First song was slow, so Beca rested her hands around blonde waist and Chloe wrapped her arms around brunette neck. They were looking lovingly in each other's eyes, kissing from time to time. Then, the song ended and they heard first beats of "Flo Rida – Whistle".

 _Can you blow my whistle, baby  
Whistle, baby, let me know  
_

They all started singing and suddenly, Chloe turned around and pressed her back to Beca's front. Beca rested her hand on Chloe's hips and blonde started moving her hips from left to right side. Beca kissed her neck, biting it lightly and sang into her ear.

 _Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow._ _You just put your lips together  
And you come real close_

Beca sang and Chloe shot her hands on back of Beca's neck. In the same time blonde started grinding her ass into Beca's crotch, causing gasp from her wife. She closed her eyes and continued her actions, turning Beca on even more.

'' Mhmm fuck Chlooo'' Beca moaned into Chloe's ear and she immediately felt something poking her ass. She turned around fast, cupped brunette face in her hands and kissed her passionately.

'' Follow me babe'' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear and started walking towards bathroom.

Beca followed her without word. Suddenly she lost Chloe from her vision so she almost run into bathroom. She opened the door and looked around room.

''Chloe?'' she asked into the room but heard nothing. Then suddenly the doors behind her closed loudly and someone slammed her into wall. She opened her eyes and saw her wife, kissing her hungrily. She closed her eyes and returned kiss. It became more heated when Chloe slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She moaned loudly and flipped them around.

'' You're little slut, how did you knew it was me? You could kiss some random guy accidentally'' Beca husked into Chloe's ear kneading her boobs roughly and pushed her knee between blonde's thighs.

'' Yeah, I could've. But in the end, I'm still your slut, right?'' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear and cupped her already hard rock dick.

'' I think you deserve punishment, you were bad girl'' Beca whispered and pushed Chloe down by her shoulders.

'' Ohh yeeahh I was really bad girl'' Chloe smirked and unzipped Beca's suit. She unbuttoned Beca's boxers and slide her hand inside.

'' Fuckk'' Beca hissed because Chloe's hands were really cold. Blonde started gently stroking her cock, pulling it out of boxers.

'' Jeeezzz you're so big Becs'' Chloe moaned and licked tip of girl's penis. Beca gasped and fisted Chloe's hair with her hands.

'' Fuck Chloe'' Beca hissed again when Chloe sucked head of her penis. She fisted blonde's hair and roughly pushed her hips into Chloe's throat. Chloe choked but she managed to calm her gaging. She looked up at her wife.

'' Ohh you're little slut. You love being fucked in your slutty mouth'' Beca panted breathing heavily. She was pushing her dick deep into Chloe's throat so blonde put her hands on Beca's thighs. After few seconds Beca shot her entire load down Chloe's throat. Chloe removed her mouth from her wife dick and tried to steady her breathing.

'' Fuck Beca'' she breathed out and looked at Beca. Brunette helped her to stand up.

'' Sorry babe, was it too hard?'' Beca asked feeling a little bit guilty.

'' No, I love your dominant side'' Chloe said and kissed Beca passionately.

'' So now I need to take care of you'' Beca whispered to Chloe's ear, biting it lightly. She kissed her neck and collarbone and knelt in front of her wife. With cut on Chloe's dress she could easily kiss her naked thighs. She looked up, at blonde and smirked. She pulled down her panties and licked Chloe folds. She heard a loud gasp. She lifted Chloe's leg and put it on her shoulder attaching her lips to blonde's clit. She licked it roughly and bit it from time to time.

'' Holy fuck Becs, just like that'' Chloe panted and fisted Beca's hair trying to pull her as close as she could. Beca slowly put two fingers into Chloe's core earning a loud moan. She increased a pace and after few seconds orgasm hit Chloe. She was breathing heavily, her knees went weak. Beca stood up and licked her fingers covered in Chloe juices.

'' God I love you so fucking much'' Chloe said and pulled Beca into heated kiss. Her hands slid down on brunette stomach, reaching her half hard dick. Chloe stroked it few times and Beca was rock hard again.

'' I want you inside me, love'' blonde whispered to Beca's ear. Beca lifted her wife up, catching back of her thighs and lined her cock with her entrance. Chloe wrapped her legs tightly around Beca's waist. Brunette pushed her entire dick in one thrust and Chloe screamed loudly. She bit her lip hard and dig her nails into Beca's shoulders. With every thrust she was moaning louder and her pleasure was indescribable. She loved the way Beca fucked her against the bathroom wall, especially when there was a high possibility of someone walking into room. Beca looked deep into Chloe's eyes.

''You look so gorgeous Chlo'' she breathed out and hid her head into Chloe's neck to hide tears in her eyes. She couldn't ask for more. Chloe was wonderful, caring women. And now she wanted to have a baby with Beca. She loved thought, that their kids will look like Chloe. After few seconds she felt Chloe's walls started clenching around her, her heels digging into back of her thighs. She shot her load deep into her wife. After few seconds of staying in hug and breathing heavily, Beca pulled her penis out of Chloe. They didn't said anything, they were just staring into each other eyes trying to calm their breathing.

'' I can't find words Chloe'' Beca said while she put her penis back into her boxers and zipped her pantsuit.

'' Words for what babe?'' Chloe asked taking her panties from floor and putting them on.

''For my feelings'' Beca sighed and walked to sink and washed her hands.

'' Babe, what happened?'' Chloe asked wrapping her hands around her wife waist from behind.

'' I just… I suck at words, you know… but… I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you..'' Beca said and few tears rolled down on her cheek.

'' That's good'' Chloe said firmly and kissed Beca gently on lips.

'' Because I also can't imagine my life without you in it'' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

Suddenly one of the doors of cabin opened and girls saw Aubrey's mom. Her cheeks were red. Beca and Chloe looked at her in shock.

'' I'm sorry girls, I was too embarrassed to walk out earlier'' she said and looked down, walking out of bathroom.

'' . .'' was all Beca could say.

''Tell me we did not just fucked in front of our best friend mom Beca'' Chloe said hiding her already red with embarrassment face in her hands.

'' Well babe, we totally did'' Beca laughed and pulled Chloe into hug.

'' Come on, I want to dance with the most gorgeous women in the whole world'' Beca said and pecked Chloe lips.

'' Do I know her?'' Chloe smirked and they both walked out.

 **I bet you did not expected situation from the end didn't you?**


	7. Positive

**Sorry guys it took so long, but my studies was crazy and I didn't have a time to do anything else than learning. But here we go with next chapter! Hope you'll like it and feel free to review!**

'' Becs'' Chloe whispered. She was sitting on the edge of bed with tears filling her blue eyes, holding a white stick.

'' What's up babe?'' Beca said from bathroom. When she didn't heard anything she went out of bathroom and looked at her wife. Tears were running down her face and she was still looking at pregnancy test.

'' Chlo'' Beca sighed and knelt between Chloe legs. Red head looked at her and started crying hard. She leaned forward to hide her head in brunette's neck and Beca wrapped her hands tightly around her wife.

'' Ohh baby, we will try again'' Beca whispered softly into Chloe's ear.

'' What?'' Chloe mumbled and looked at brunette with surprise.

'' I said we will try again honey'' Beca said and smiled.

'' But it's positive baby'' Chloe said with smile. Beca looked at her, with a shock in her eyes.

'' We're pregnant?'' Beca said after few seconds.

'' Yes baby, we're finally pregnant'' Chloe whispered and kissed Beca gently in lips. A few tears rolled down on brunette face but Chloe whipped them with her thumbs.

'' Oh my God Chlo, we're pregnant!'' Beca shouted and lifted her wife up from bed. She started jumping and red head was really surprised by strength that her wife had. They laughed for few minutes and Beca finally put Chloe down on her feet. She looked deep in her eyes and slowly leaned to kiss her. When their lips met, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her closer. Their kiss became more heated when Beca pushed Chloe on bed. She kissed her hard and after few seconds she was kissing red head neck with open-mouth kissed. Red head moaned slightly and pulled their lips together again. Chloe licked brunette bottom lip and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Beca's hands slid under Chloe tank top and she kneaded her boobs earning throaty moan. Suddenly red head flipped them so now she was straddling Beca's hips. She looked lovingly at her wife and after few second she slowly leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and full of passion and love. When they finally broke kiss Chloe stood up and pulled down her top and jeans. Beca sat on the bed pulling down her shirt and jeans too. She reached Chloe's hand and pulled her in another passionate kiss. She unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground. She kneaded Chloe's boobs again earing another loud moan from her. Finally she flipped them and Beca pulled down her wife panties. She kissed her inner thighs.

''Becs, come on'' Chloe moaned trying to pull her wife head closer to her center but brunette pulled away and striped from her boxers. She heard moan from her wife.

'' Like what you see babe?" she asked teasingly and located herself between Chloe's legs.

'' Make love to me'' she whispered and bite brunette earlobe.

Beca couldn't wait longer, she took his length in her hand and she guided herself to Chloe entrance slowly letting the tip go in and then pulling out, teasing her even more and making her squirm as she try to lean back. Finally, she began pressing the head of her penis right at Chloe opening, and slowly push her way inside her wife. They both moaned loudly, Chloe at the fullness of Beca's penis and Beca at the feeling of being completely immersed in her wife. After few seconds that she gave his wife to adjust, she started to slowly thrusting into her. Beca wanted to be as gently as she possibly could be. With Chloe's ankles crossed behind her thighs, Beca snapped her hips forward into her wife.

"That's it Becs, be gentle with me" red head whispered.

After a minute Chloe released a deafening moan as Beca kissed her along jawbone before trailing lips down her neck, sucking gently. Chloe closed her eyes, arched her back, moaning louder, holding onto Beca's back and biting her lower lip.

'' God, you're so beautiful Chlo'' brunette whimpered as she tried to control her upcoming orgasm. She could feel that Chloe is really close.

'' Jesus Christ Beca, right there!" she cried when Beca started hitting her sensitive spot.

She wrapped her legs tighter around her thighs. Beca moved her head so she could look at his wife. Leaning in to kiss her, she slipped her hands down to Chloe's thighs. Grabbing them higher, around her back, she thrusted into her even deeper and harder. Chloe dragged her hands to Beca's neck and pulled her into heated kiss. Beca hit that sensitive spot again inside Chloe, both moaning loudly at this point. Something was happening inside of her that certainly wasn't unwelcome. She needed realise and as Beca hit this spot again and again.

'' Ohh fuck Becs! Ohhhhh babyy!'' she cried out into the room. Her walls were convulsing around Beca's dick. The feeling of pleasure washing over her as she felt Beca groan and realized herself deep into her. She collapsed onto her wife as they rode out of their orgasms.

Chloe stroke Beca's hair, both of them were dripping with sweat and exhaustion. Beca lifted her head to look into her wife eyes. Chloe smiled tiredly glancing down at Beca's lips she leaned upwards and kiss her tenderly.

'' I love you so much babe'' Beca breathed out breaking the kiss.

'' I love you too'' Chloe said as she captured her lips in another kiss.

Breaking the kiss Chloe stroked Beca's cheek, feeling that she was still inside her. Brunette lifted herself up to pull out of her and she laid beside on the bed.

'' I can't find words to tell you how happy I am now, baby'' Beca said and pulled red head into tight hug.

'' I'm happy too Becs. We're gonna have a baby! Finally'' Chloe said and hid her head in Beca's neck.

'' Yeah baby, we're gonna be parents'' Brunette said, kissed Chloe in top of her head and they slowly drifted off to deep sleep.


	8. Horny and pregnant Chloe

**Hmm working Beca vs horny and pregnant Chloe? So here we go. Feel free to review and thanks for reading !**

Beca was working on her mixes when she heard her wife.

'' Becs?'' Chloe said from their bedroom and brunette stood up and walked to her wife.

'' What's up ba..'' she was cut off by Chloe, who slammed her hard into a big wooden wardrobe. She kissed her hard and hungrily, her hands already were under brunette t-shirt. After a little shock, Beca returned kiss and they've had a heavy make out session. Couple of minutes later, Beca pulled away to look at Chloe.

'' Babe?'' Beca said and looked at Chloe.

'' Oh Becs comeeee on'' Chloe moaned and kissed brunette neck.

'' Baby, you know I have to finish this mash-up'' Beca said trying to pull away but redhead pulled her closer.

'' Bec, I'm so fucking horny, pleasee'' She moaned again and flipped them around, so now she was between wall and brunette.

''Why can't you wait just hour or two?'' Beca pouted.

'' Because I love you too much to wait for so long. And our baby needs you too'' Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, causing brunette to shiver under her wife's hot breath.

'' You want to tell me, that our 5 month old son who's not even here, because he's still inside you, need me to fuck his mom?'' Beca smirked and looked into Chloe's eyes.

'' Jesus, you made us sound so pedophile'' Chloe and laughed.

'' Okay, come here'' Beca said and pulled her wife closer, kissing her gently. She rested her hands on Chloe growing stomach and leaned to kiss her neck. Chloe moaned loudly and slid her hand down to Beca's zipper. Now Chloe's mouth was pressed tight on Beca's neck and she could feel her erection tenting her jeans up. The smell of her Chloe's hair filled brunette nose and made her head spin. Chloe used her weight to push Beca's body onto a bed. Her top was pulled up over her boobs while her bra was around her bare midriff. In a few seconds, Chloe was completely naked, lying under her still fully dresses wife. Brunette leaned to kiss Chloe and she parted her lips gracefully with her tongue, pushing it skillfully into Chloe's mouth and, in a slow reply, Chloe did the same back to her. Beca's tongue brushed the edges of Chloe's teeth and pushed playfully against hers. While doing this, she expertly slid one hand and kneaded redhead's breasts. Chloe's body was firm and warm and she swallowed up every glorious moment she was in Beca's arms. After few seconds Chloe had reached inside of Beca's pants, started tugging back and forth on her penis while still kissing her, but what she was actually doing was seeing if it was true that Beca enjoyed her wife taking control over her. Beca's dick obviously gave her disposition away as she felt Beca's throbbing in her hand during the kiss. In one second, Chloe flipped them so now she was straddling Beca's thighs. She leaned to kiss her and she skillfully unzipped Beca's jeans. She pulled them down along with her boxers and Beca's member sprang free. Chloe smirked and lowered her head. She licked Beca's penis from base to tip and in one swallow she slid brunette whole dick down her throat.

'' Sssshhhiittt Chloo'' Beca moaned and her hands gripped Chloe's hair.

'' Mhhhmmmm'' Chloe moaned still deep throating her wife. After a minute, she let Beca's dick slid out of her mouth and she laid down beside Beca.

'' You're going to fuck me already or what?'' She said and Beca immediately was between her legs. She took her dick into her hand and run through Chloe's wet folds with her tip.

'' Come on Beca, wait one more second and I'll kill you with my bare hands'' Chloe gritted angrily.

''You wanna tell me how you want it?" Beca husked into Chloe's ear and bit her earlobe.

''Hard and fast like never before'' Chloe husked and bit brunette lip.

Beca used both hands in the course of spreading Chloe legs wider. Chloe felt so exposed and the press of Beca's cock against her hole made her whimper in anticipation. She went slow, still licking and kissing redhead neck, letting her hole slowly stretch wider.

''Mmmm, you're still so tight... like you don't want to let me in " Beca whispered and pushed harder into her wife, causing Chloe to scream loud. She didn't gave her time to adjust to her size, she was just pounding into her wife like crazy.

'' Holy fuck Becs, harder please !'' Chloe screamed. Her mind was blowing, brunette was never so aggressive but right now, Chloe loved it. Beca took one of redhead legs and put it on her shoulder so Chloe could feel her deeper than ever before. Redhead was moaning loud under her, her eyes were closed and lips parted. Beca's hands reached up, taking hers into her grasp and their fingers linked. Beca couldn't hide her face anymore, and she looked down at her wife. Her eyes felt heavy, as if they wanted to close so she could lull into a deep sleep, but she forced herself to look at Beca for a few moments more. Brunette looked so content being inside of her, and she rubbed her thumb along the back of her hand.

"I love you." Her voice was so soft, the tone one of a girl completely in love.

'' I love you too baby'' Beca panted and pushed forward little harder. After few seconds she felt Chloe's walls started clenching around her.

'' Becs, I'm so close'' Chloe breathed out and her hands gripped tighter on her wife hips.

'' Come with me babe'' Beca whispered and few seconds later she realized her load deep into her wife. Her body fell on Chloe both panting hard.

'' God, I feel so good right now'' Chloe mumbled and hugged brunette body.

'' Yeaahhh. You take a nap now and I'm going to finish my mix. Then I'll come back to you. I love you'' Beca said and kissed Chloe gently in lips. She got up, pulled her shorts on and walk out of their bedroom.


	9. Headache and sex?

**Wow, more than 19 000 views? Thank you so much guys! Enjoy reading and feel free to review ! Also sorry for not updating more regularly but my college is killing me with lots of work.**

Beca was sitting on the couch with headphones on her head and laptop on the table. She was making mixes for work and she wanted to finish one of her projects. She tapped her fingers on the table trying to match chords to music.

'' Hey, Becs?!'' Beca heard her wife, Chloe. Her voice was coming from their bedroom.

'' Yeah babe?'' Beca said loud still looking at laptop screen.

'' Can you help me?''

'' Mhmm'' Beca hummed but didn't move.

'' Fucking hell'' Chloe screamed after few seconds and Beca immediately jumped up and run to bedroom.

'' What!? You're in labor?!'' Beca screamed and knelt in front of Chloe. She saw blood on Chloe hand and forehead and started panic.

'' Shit, is that…?!'' Beca said, her eyes were wide. She thought that it's miscarrage.

'' Oh my God, I need to take you to the hospital ! '' she screamed and tried to pick up Chloe from the floor.

'' Becs, I hit my head and it hurt like hell'' Chloe cried in pain.

'' You scared the shit out of me. I thought …'' Beca wanted to say something, but Chloe cut her off.

'' Don't even say that'' redhead said and looked at her hand, her head still bleeding.

'' Honey, I need to take you to hospital anyway. You're bleeding pretty bad'' Beca said and they both stood up. They went to hospital, where doctor stitched Chloe forehead and gave her some painkillers. When they came back home, Chloe went straight to their bed and fell asleep. When she woke up, few hours later she was in Beca's arms. She moved her head up and felt pain in her head.

'' Fuuckk'' she cursed and sit up on the bed. She touched her scalp and her face grimaced in pain.

'' Hey, what's wrong?'' Beca said and put her hand oh redhead back.

'' My head …'' she whispered and hid her head in hands.

'' I'm sorry baby'' Beca sighed.

'' Hey, lay down, on your back'' brunette said after few seconds of rubbing Chloe's back. Then she gently laid her wife down on the bed and straddled her thighs. She softly took Chloe hands from her head and kissed her forehead lightly. She kissed her closed eyes, then she kissed her cheeks and went down trailing kisses on her neck lightly sucking it.

'' Mhmmm'' Chloe sighed.

'' Is that good baby?'' Beca asked and sucked harder on Chloe's collarbone..

'' Soo good'' Chloe moaned in response.

'' You know what's good for headache instead of pills?'' Beca husked into Chloe's ear biting her earlobe.

'' Hmm let me guess… Sex?'' redhead said and looked at her wife.

'' Bingo!'' Beca said enthusiastically.

'' Jesus, baby. For you sex is good for everything'' Chloe laughed and kissed Beca gently on the lips.

'' Well, maybe it wouldn't be so good idea if you weren't so fucking hot'' Beca said and kissed Chloe hungrily.

'' You're so beautiful Chlo'' he whispered still looking at her.

'' Ohh stop, I'm going to blush'' she joked and lifted herself up, on her elbow. She leaned closer and pressed her lips to Beca's. They were like that for a few seconds but Chloe broke the kiss.

'' I'm hungry'' Beca growled.

'' So get up and make breakfast because I'm staying here all day'' Chloe said and made comfortable under covers.

'' No babe, I'm starving'' she husked.

'' So move your ass and make something to eat!''

'' Ohh fuck Chloe, sometimes you act like such a blondie… I'm hungry for your body, you lips, your boobs'' she said and pressed her chest to Chloe's.

''Ohh you mean you missed this?'' she said and flipped them over. Now she was straddling Beca's hips, hands on both sides of her head. Beca pulled her neck down and kissed her hard. She licked her bottom lip and Chloe's mouth parted. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. After few seconds Chloe felt something poking her already wet core. She smirked into brunette's mouth and put her hand on bulge in her shorts. When Beca felt her touch, she moaned into her mouth. She squeezed their little, not so little, friend gently and smirked again. The kiss was getting more and more heated when Chloe slipped her hand under Beca's shorts. She started to massage her penis, never stop kissing her hard.

'' Wait'' Beca husked and carefully flipped them around on bed.

'' I want to take care of you today, your muscles are too tense and you have a headache babe'' she whispered and kissed her lips. Beca's mouth travelled to her neck. She sucked hard on her pulse point and started biting her and then licking bit skin. Chloe pressed her wife' head closer. Her breathing was already heavy. Beca's mouth travelled from her neck to collarbone and she bit it gently.

'' Definitely too much clothes'' she whispered as she bit her earlobe. Chloe yelped and arched her back a little bit to help Beca remove her t-shirt. Brunette pulled it off and tossed it to ground beside bed. She sat on her laps and looked at her lovingly. Her eyes went wide when she looked at her boobs. Chloe loved this face. Beca acted like she was fifteen years old and see boobs for the first time. She lightly squeezed her thigh to let her know that she need her. Like, now. Beca leaned and kissed her again. Her mouth travelled to her neck, then collarbone and between her breasts. When Chloe felt Beca's mouth on her erect nipple she gasped loudly. Brunette didn't waste much time and bit her nipple, then she made circles around it with her tongue. She did the same with second boob.

'' Fuck yes Beca'' she cried out of pleasure. Brunette smirked and went down. She kissed and bit her stomach when she got to line of her sweetpants. She looked up at Chloe. Her eyes were squeezed shut, lips parted and she was breathing heavily. Beca smiled and slowly pulled off her pants. She tossed them beside her t-shirt. She kissed her inner thighs, then her stomach gradually skipping the spot where she needed her the most.

'' Becs" she whined.

'' Yes babe?'' she asked teasingly.

'' I need you'' she frowned.

'' You need me to do what?'' she still teased her.

'' I need you to fuck me!'' she screamed and looked right in her green eyes.

'' Baby, our neighbors will not appreciate their waking up…'' she whispered.

'' Shut up and fuck me'' she whined again.

Beca didn't need to be told twice. He licked her wet slick folds. To get better access she threw her legs on her shoulders. Chloe moaned loudly and fisted her hair trying to pull her closer to her core.

'' Jesus, you're so impatient'' Beca said and started eating her out, at times biting and pinching gently her clit. Redhead arched her back moaning loudly.

'' Fuckkk Becs… I.. I'm.. I'm soo c..closee'' she moaned and clenched her thighs around brunette head. When Beca felt that in few seconds she will come, she suddenly pulled away and lifted herself to redhead's mouth.

'' Whatt t… the fu…fuckkk Becaa'' Chloe cried out at sudden empty feeling.

''I just wanted you to taste yourself'' Beca husked and put her tongue into her wife's mouth. Without any warning she put two fingers into her throbbing core. Chloe cried out in sudden pleasure.

'' Fuck Beca…. Faster'' she whined and pierced her nails into Beca's back. Beca added a third finger and Chloe started moving her hips up and down riding her fingers.

'' Beca I'm so close!'' she cried out but then again… Beca pulled her fingers out of her.

'' Nooo Becs you fucking tease!'' she shouted upset. Suddenly she felt pain in her core and shout even louder opening her eyes wide. Without any warning Beca put in her huge erected penis into her. She didn't get her time to adjust, she immediately started thrusting hard into her. Chloe cried out when pain changed into pure pleasure, wriggling under Beca's body. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca hips and brunette started thrusting deeper.

'' Fuck babe…. Harder! Faster!'' Chloe was almost crying of all mixed feelings inside of her. She was mad at Beca but insanely happy the same time. 'Damn you hormones!' she thought. Beca was pulling in and out faster and faster when she felt Chloe's walls started clenching around her dick. At some point, Chloe walls squeezed her so tight that she couldn't move and she gushed her whole load deep inside her wife. Chloe was screaming really loud in pleasure. When her screams finished Beca collapsed on her body. They both were breathing heavily, not saying anything. It took them few minutes to recovered from their highs.

'' That. Was. Fucking. Amazing.'' Chloe said still trying to calm down her breathing.

'' Well… You're welcome'' Beca said and lifted herself up and kissed Chloe nose. Then she stood up and pulled up her shorts.

'' Wait, where are you going?'' Chloe asked surprised.

'' I'm going to make a breakfast babe'' she answered.

''You're living me like that? I thought that maybe I can reward you and give you a mind blowing orgasm again? My head stopped hurting'' she smirked teasingly.

'' Well, I'm very hungry so we can eat now and you can reward me later'' Beca said.

'' Ohh.. You don't want me?'' She said with pout on her face.

'' Of course I want you baby''

'' Becs?''

'' Yes baby?

'' You just fucked me so good that I can't even move'' Chloe smirked


	10. Bathroom quickie

**So here Chloe is not pregnant and Bechloe is not married yet, they are just horny teens at school's bathroom. Since I didn't upload in long time (almost month!) I'll give you a little bit longer chapter. Hope you'll like it. If yes, leave a review**

 **Bathroom quickie**

''And that's how you calculate the circumference of pentagon'' The teacher said and in the same time Beca yawned. She took her phone out of bag and wrote a message to her girlfriend.

[Beca] : 'Jezzz math is so boring. Need help here!' she hit send and hid her phone back into her pocket. After few seconds she felt vibration so she pulled out her phone again and read message.

[Chloe] : 'Ohh my poor baby. Come to bathroom on second floor if you're really bored' Beca read and rose her eyebrow.

[Beca] : 'Am I sex addict or you want me to fuck you in school bathroom babe?' she smirked and hit button again.

[ Chloe] : Well, two positive Becs. Now hurry, I'm waiting for you'

''I'm sorry Ms. Mitchell, my lesson is so boring for you that you need to play with your phone?'' Beca looked up and saw her teacher standing in front of her staring at her.

'' Ummm… Yes.. I mean no.. I'm just…'' Beca blurred.

'' Then what is it Ms. Mitchell?'' Teacher asked again.

'' I'm not feeling very well, I'm sorry'' Beca said, her cheeks went bright red when she noticed quite visible bulge in her pants. She was sure her teacher noticed it too because he looked a little uncomfortable. All of her teachers knew about her ''problem''.

'' Umm okey, maybe you want to go to bathroom Miss?'' teacher said and Beca immediately stood up trying to cover now clearly visible erection with her bag.

'' Yes, I think I could use a bathroom'' Beca said and with that she ran out of classroom.

She stooped only to open bathroom door. When she walked in she immediately saw Chloe sitting on the sink.

''Lock the door'' redhead said and jumped down to the floor. Beca did what she was told and she walked fast to Chloe. She spun her around and slammed her against the sink, kicking her legs apart. Chloe could feel her fingers, cold and already wet with her juices . Then she felt Beca's pressed a finger inside of her and Chloe had to bite her lip to keep from crying out too loudly.

"So Chlo, you wanna tell me how you want it?"

She kissed the back of redhead neck and pulled her fingers out to use both hands in the course of spreading her legs even wider. Next, she pulled up Chloe skirt, ripping her panties off of her ass. Then, she quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down along with her boxers. Chloe felt really exposed and the press of Beca's cock against her core made her whimper in anticipation. Beca went slow, still licking and kissing Chloe's neck, letting her core slowly stretch wider.

"C'mon Red, let me inside... mmmm, you're so tight... "

"It's because you're uuhhhh…. You're so uuhhh big Becs" Chloe moaned, her knuckles almost white from strong grip on sink.

"Maybe I'm only so big because you're such naughty girl and made my dick painfully hard with writing all those messages?'' Beca whispered in her girlfriend ear. Her breath was hot against Chloe's neck and her nails digging deep into Chloe's skin as Beca went on, working herself into a frenzy as she plundered her core. Chloe could feel drops of sweat dripping off Beca's face onto her back, letting her know she was putting in just as much work as Chloe was receiving. Chloe was losing control and Beca knew it too, so she reached up to cover Chloe's mouth with her hand just in time. A second later, the sound of a few students passed through the wall and into the nearby classroom. At first, they were afraid they'd hear the steady slapping sound of their rough coupling but the guys were talking and laughing loudly.

Chloe was close and they both knew it. She was almost always the first to climax. Knowing that Beca need a little more, Chloe did her best to tighten up, squeezing down on her and preventing her from pulling out. It was only then that she remembered condoms and turned to look back at Beca while trying to talk through the hand over her mouth. It was no use, her pretty green eyes were shut tight and her mouth was hanging open, lost in the rapid approach of her climax. A small, distant voice told that she should have cared but the feeling of pleasure was so much closer and louder. Redhead just focused on the pleasure instead, imagining how good it feel to cum right with Beca. After few seconds all Beca could feel was her load bubbling up from her heavy balls before filling Chloe insides with her hot, sticky sperm. Beca bit her lip hard to keep quiet, but she could hear the deep, contented sigh ringing through her throat at how good it was to fill Chloe's core. But as far as Chloe could tell, it felt even better to be filled, actually for the first time, because they were always using condoms. Few seconds after Beca's orgasm Chloe arched her back, rolled her hips a few times and came hard on Beca's still hard dick. They were both panting like dogs when Beca reached down and cupped Chloe ass while she draped her arms over her shoulders. The room was warmer than comfortable thanks to their fuck session and sweat was falling from both their heads. Beca's brown hair was matted to her face in the cutest possible way. She licked her lips and exclaimed.

"That... was fucking amazing," then kissed Chloe on the nose, "You're amazing."

"So you think I'm the reason you get so hard?" Chloe breathed out.

Beca kissed her right then, right on the lips, pouring her tongue into redhead mouth. They probably french kissed for a solid two or three minutes before Beca pushed her away, her eyes glowing in the dim light. It was clear of just how hungry she was, in spite of the load that was still dripping down Chloe legs.

''C'mon Chlo, you know what I want." Chloe gulped, seeing Beca's member rise like a phoenix from the ashes. Suddenly they heard a loud knock in the door and they eyes went wide.

Beca pushed Chloe into a corner and opened the door. Chloe was horrified at being caught and tried to shy away, but Beca poked her head out and looked around boldly, her member swinging for anyone to see. Redhead could've gone pale from the shock of it - actually, she was sure she did - but her girlfriend brought her face back around to her.

"Babe , corridor is empty, chill out" Beca said and slowly walked to her girl in the corner of the bathroom.

"H-how do you know? Anyone could just be in there!"

"Because the lights are out " And with that said Beca grabbed Chloe waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. She slowly unbuttoned girl's shirt and tossed it to the ground. She unhooked Chloe's bra and threw it in the same place as shirt. Beca kissed and licked Chloe boobs while redhead started gently stroking her cock. Before Chloe knew it, her back was against the two walls of the corner and Beca was rubbing her cock back and forth against her thigh. It felt outrageously good and Chloe moaned. That time, Beca didn't bother covering her mouth and just let her get it out, the full feeling of being a slut for her girlfriend washing over her while Beca's thickness spread her legs apart, working them like thigh-fucking a girl. Back and forth she seesawed, moaning and licking Chloe nipples, dragging her teeth along her skin, redhead's hand stretching and peeling Beca's cock's skin. Beca grabbed Chloe's hair with one hand and her tits with the other, encouraging her to go as hard as she liked. Apparently though, Beca needed a different angle for that and stooped down to grab under Chloe knees, lifting her up as she speared Chloe's hole once more. This time it was different. They could see their faces and reactions.

"Fuck Becs... it's so good... fuck me."

"Fuck you harder?"

"Uh-huh, I want it harder."

"Deeper?"

"Yes please, go deeper."

"You don't mind me going bareback a second time, do you?"

"No, just fuck me... fuck, it's so good... I don't care if you're..."

"Good, because I'm gonna shoot so much in you," Beca gritted her teeth and slammed herself deep, "I'm gonna get you pregnant."

Beca's boast was obviously just a bit of dirty talk. Chloe eyes were closed tight and she kept right on moaning like a whore as her hand went down and she squeezed Beca's balls hard. They both opened their eyes in the same time and looked lovingly at each other. Their faces were just inches apart so Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe's and pushed her hips harder into Chloe's. They both moaned into kiss and Chloe's hands were now on Beca's shoulders.

'' Come with me?'' Beca breathed when they broke apart from kiss.

'' Mmmmm yes babe'' Chloe moaned loudly hiding her head in crook of Beca's neck.

'' Ugghhh Chloeee'' Beca moaned when her load covered Chloe's tightening walls. Beca was the first to recover from her high and she hold Chloe tight to prevent her from falling. She slowly put Chloe down on her feet. When she saw how her girlfriend slowly sliding down the wall she quickly caught her.

'' Shit Chlo are you okay?'' she asked worried.

'' Yess… It's … It's okay'' Chloe whispered but she still couldn't stand on her own.

'' Oh hell no, you're not okay. Look at me baby. Did I hurt you?'' Beca asked another question, worried sick.

'' I'm okay, I promise baby. I'm just… sore as fuck'' Chloe said and looked up at Beca.

'' Ohh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so aggressive'' Beca said shyly.

'' It's okay'' Chloe said and pressed her lips to Beca's.

'' We really should go back to classes'' Beca said and helped Chloe stand up. Then she helped her with her clothes and put on her own.

''I need tissue, your cum is on my legs…'' Chloe murmured and Beca gave her a piece of paper from one of cabins. Suddenly Chloe's eyes went wide and she looked at Beca.

'' What?'' Beca asked looking at her girlfriend.

'' Oh my God Becs!'' Chloe said loud.

'' 'Oh my God' what Chloe?'' Beca asked confused.

'' We didn't use protection!'' Chloe cried out and tears filled up her eyes.

'' But you're on the pill baby, don't be afraid'' Beca said as she approached her girlfriend and run her hands up and down Chloe sides.

'' Becs, I run out of pills like a month ago, that's why we used condoms lately''

'' Ohh fuck'' was all Beca could say.


	11. Home Alone

**So I thought it would be nice to write a chapter about Chloe losing her virginity to Beca. So they're together for some time and decided it's time for their first time.**

 **Feel free to review and thanks for reading. Hope you'll like it**

 **Home alone**

''Hey Becs?'' Chloe asked from the desk that she's been sitting on.

''Hmm?'' Beca slid her headphones on her neck and looked at her girlfriend.

'' You know, my parents won't be home this weekend'' Chloe said and Beca smirked getting up from bed. She walked to redhead and stood between her legs.

'' So that means that we have house just for us?'' brunette said and kissed Chloe gently in lips.

'' Mhmm'' Chloe moaned and run her hands through Beca's hair.

'' And you want to…?'' Beca asked and looked at redhead knowing that Chloe know exactly what she means.

'' Yes. I mean only if you want it too'' Chloe answered and looked at Beca shyly.

''Of course I want it'' Beca said and kissed Chloe running her hands up and down Chloe thighs.

'' Beca! Chloe! Dinner is ready, come down!'' Diane, Beca's mother shouted from kitchen.

 **Saturday Evening**

''So what film you want to watch?'' Beca said sitting on the ground in front of big TV.

'' Maybe 'The Vicious Kind'? I heard it's good'' Chloe said.

Beca put a CD into DVD player and sat next to Chloe on the couch in living room. They were watching movie and then one of main characters started masturbating. Chloe hand squeezed lightly Beca's thigh. After few minutes a women and man in movie were having rough sex. Beca felt Chloe hand going higher, she was almost touching her groin. Her breathe hitched and Chloe turned her head to look at her. Beca's lips were parted and she was breathing heavily. Brunette roughly pressed her lips to Chloe's. She leaned forward and now she was laying on the top of Chloe, with her knee pressed to Chloe's core. Chloe moaned loudly when Beca pressed her knee harder and bit her lip.

'' Fuck Becs'' Chloe breathed out pulling Beca's neck down and kissing her. Beca's hands travelled to Chloe breasts and she kneaded them causing Chloe's moan loudly again. She run her hand down and she continued to rub Chloe's pussy through her shorts. Her right hand was alternating between both her breasts. She continued to kiss her ear, neck and shoulder. Her moans deepened. Even through the cotton shorts, Beca could feel the moisture growing between her girlfriend's legs. Chloe shivered a little again. Beca reached down to grab Chloe's shirt to lift it up and pull it over her head. Then, she easily shifted her around on her lap and lowered her head to suck on her nipples.

"Mmmm. I love your breasts. I think it will be my favorite thing from now on" Beca breathed out.

'' Becs'' she moaned and tried to sat on the couch but Beca seemed to not hear her.

'' Beca'' she said more firmly but still without any response.

'' Beca stop'' she said loud and in one second Beca pulled back. She looked at Chloe with surprise on her face.

'' I'm so sorry Chloe'' She said and took Chloe shirt from floor giving it to her.

'' No Becs…'' she started but was cut off.

'' No Chloe, I'm sorry. It's okay, you don't want it, you changed your mind. It's okay, really'' Beca said. She was very nervous and she couldn't think about anything else than the fact that she fucked up. Chloe didn't want her, not even saying about having sex with her.

'' Beca would you please listen to me for a second?'' Chloe said.

'' I didn't change my mind, I just don't want to do this here. Living room have no blinds and everyone can see us silly'' she said standing up and pulled Beca into heated kiss.

'' God, I fucked up'' Beca said and hid her head in Chloe neck.

'' You did not. Come upstairs, to my room'' She whispered to Beca's ear biting it lightly.

They went to second floor and Chloe pushed Beca on the bed the minute they walked into her bedroom. She kissed Beca's neck and collarbone but Beca shifted her around until she was lying in the middle of the blanket. Beca went back to kissing and sucking on her breasts. After few seconds brunette's hand slipped down to undo the button of Chloe shorts. She slowly slid the zipper down. She moved around until she was between Chloe's legs. Her hands continued to work on her breasts and nipples. When she was done her hands started to tug Chloe's shorts and panties down her legs. As she did, Chloe's neatly trimmed strip began to appear. The hair was light and fine and the same flaming red color.

"Mmm now I know for sure you're natural redhead. I love it" Beca husked and she continued to pull Chloe's clothes off. When redhead was naked Beca located herself between her legs and without any warning she slid her tongue into Chloe's pussy.

"Oh, my GOD!" Chloe screamed and gripped on Beca's hair. Beca smirked and continued licking Chloe's pussy until she came. As Chloe was coming down from her high Beca kissed her way up to redhead's mouth.

''You have to many clothes babe'' Chloe breathed out and flipped them on the bed. She leaned forward and kissed Beca hungrily while she unbuttoned her black flannel shirt and bra. As you can tell, Beca likes control so she flipped them again and now she was laying on the top of Chloe kissing her neck and licking her collar bone. Chloe tugged on the hem of her jeans.

''Take them off'' she husked into Beca's mouth.

Beca quickly stripped off of her clothes and moved up between Chloe's legs until her cock lined up with Chloe pussy. She looked into her eyes, like she was asking for permission and she received nod.

" It's probably going to hurt a little, but trust me I will make you feel better baby'' Beca said and she carefully slid the head up and down Chloe's slit to pick up moisture. She was very wet. Beca pushed the tip in spreading her lips. They both moaned and Beca continued to press in until she felt her barrier. She kissed Chloe hard while she pinched and twisted her nipples. Redhead was shivering under her and moaning loudly. At that moment, Beca pushed forward hard, tearing the membrane as she slid all the way into Chloe hot body. Chloe screamed into Beca's mouth.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm not going to move for a while. Just hold still until the pain lessens" Beca said and kissed her girlfriend. And then, Beca's eyes went wide and she started panicking as she saw tears rolling down Chloe's cheeks.

"Oh, Chlo, fuck. I'm sorry I hurt you" Beca said ready to pull out of her.

"No, it's not that'' Chloe said immediately and hugged her girl preventing from pulling out.

''I just… I love you so much. Thank you for this. I wanted this for so long. Yes, it hurts pretty bad. But it was worth it, because now I'm truly yours. My love is all for you" She said and looked deep into Beca eyes.

"Well, there's a lot of love for you, too. Thank you for loving me through all of this. Even through my condition" Beca said and placed gently kiss on Chloe lips.

"You know I love you more than anything so…" Chloe said between kisses.

"The pain is quite a bit less. You can move baby" She added and after few seconds she lightly squeezed Beca's ass and brunette started moving slowly. Then, she felt Beca's wide cock sliding out of her pussy. Chloe's pussy stretched ever so slightly as brunette entered her again. It drove her crazy. It made her want to wiggle and squirm. She bit her lip as Beca started to fuck her faster. They both were moaning pretty loud when Chloe crossed her legs on her girlfriend's back and she felt her even deeper. She could barely think. Chloe body felt like on fire as Beca pumped her dick into her. Their breasts were rubbing against each other as Chloe started to lose control. Beca bent down over Chloe and she took her hands in hers. Redhead pressed her head into the crook of Beca's neck. She could barely breath as Beca started to go faster and faster.

"Please, please, please, please" She whispered into Beca's ear over and over again.

In few seconds, waves of heat pulsated over Chloe's entire body. She could barely keep up. Her toes curled as she clutched onto Beca's hands. She could feel sweat dripping from Beca's chin onto her breasts. Beca's breath started to come faster and faster. Chloe felt Beca's muscles tense as they fucked and she bent her head back. A loud scream escaped her lips. Beca grunted out and Chloe could fell how Beca is finishing inside of her. Seconds later her own orgasm came and she screamed Beca's name loudly.

Beca moved to lay next to her girl. Their chests heaved from exertion and their bodies glistened with sweat. Beca lifted herself on her elbow and kissed Chloe gently on the lips as redhead played with brunette hair. Their legs were intertwined and after small talk they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Soldier Coming Home

**Beca is a soldier and Chloe is her wife, waiting for her girl to come home after 6 months of duty. Sorry for not updating for almost 2 months but I just couldn't find an idea for another chapter. I also started new fanfic ( Miss You Already – go and check it out!) and it took all of my energy to write it. But here we go! The longest chapter of this fanfic! Pure smut and fluff! Enjoy and review !**

Chloe Beale was standing in a long line of people, waiting for her wife to finally appear on the ground of Lake City Gateway Airport. She was in a good mood. She was on cloud fucking nine. She waited for her wife for 6 fucking months. For last one month there was no sign of life form Beca. She said that they're going on important mission and that she doesn't know, when she'll be back. Chloe find out about their coming only because of a letter she got few days ago.

After more than 2 hours of waiting, a huge US Boeing C-17 landed. Chloe couldn't stand still, she started fidgeting. Soldiers were coming out of plane, but there was no sign of her wife. Finally, Beca came out as one of last soldiers. Her face was pale as always, her expression was cold but her eyes lit up, when she saw Chloe. She said goodbyes to her soldier friends, her superior and she almost run to her wife. She crashed their bodies in tight hug. She couldn't believe it. Not even week since she thought she will never come back home from her mission and now she was in loving arms of her wife. She pulled back a little bit to look at Chloe's face. She smiled and slowly leaned to kiss her. They both melted into his kiss which lasted a good long while.

''I've missed you so much, baby "She murmured against Chloe's lips.

''I've missed you, too'' Chloe answered and kissed her nose.

''Let's get you home, okay?'' Chloe asked and Beca only nodded. They got to their black 2016 Jeep Grand Cherokee and headed home. Chloe opened doors for Beca to come in and brunette took her bags from back sit and went inside. She put them in the hall and then went forward, into living room. She sat on couch and leaned back, closing her eyes. She felt couch dipped next to her and Chloe's hand rested on her thigh.

''Talk to me Becs'' Chloe softly said and kissed brunette's temple. Instead of talking, Beca shifted her body up and sat on Chloe's laps, wrapping her hands around redhead's waist, and pressing her head into her neck. Chloe was taken aback by Beca's actions, but she wrapped her arms around her wife and slowly rubbed circles on her back, when she felt brunette's sobbing.

''Hey, let it all out, you don't need to be strong anymore. I got you'' Chloe said softly and held her tight for another few minutes. When Beca finally pulled away, her eyes were red and she had dark circles under her eyes.

''I'm sorry Chlo'' she started but was cut off with kiss.

''Don't Becs…'' Chloe only said still holding her in her arms.

"Okay, what we're doing tonight?" she said and looked at her wife, slightly concern over how to fill their time.

''What do you want?'' Chloe smiled.

''Maybe we could take a shower and then… Lay in our bed? Cuddle?'' Beca said shyly. Chloe didn't understood Beca's behavior, but she thought it's just too much stress that her wife been through.

"I think that could be arranged" she said before kissing Beca again.

They both went to bathroom and Chloe started undressing, but she stopped when she noticed that Beca is standing and looking at her with fear in her eyes.

''What is it babe?'' She asked and walked closer to her wife. Beca just shrugged and looked away, trying to hide tears in her eyes.'' Beca…'' Chloe said worried and took brunette's hands into hers.

''It's stupid'' Beca said and looked into Chloe's blue eyes.'' I just… I have... More scars…'' Beca said and felt her wife's hand on her cheek.

''It's okay. I'll be gentle'' Chloe simply said and started undressing her wife. She slowly unbuttoned her uniform and threw it into the basket. She slowly unhooked Beca's bra and leaned forward to kiss her sternum. She looked into brunette's eyes and also gently pulled her boxers down. Beca shrugged but Chloe kissed her softly in her lips and took her hand, pushing her into the shower. She pulled down her underwear and joined her wife. She turned the water on and stood behind her wife taking a gel, softly rubbing it into Beca's warm body.

''That feels so good Chlo'' Beca said and rest her head on Chloe's shoulder.

''Well, I'm happy you enjoy it. But now turn around'' she said and took some more gel on her hands. When Beca was facing her, she started massaging Beca's neck, shoulders, collarbone, breasts and belly. Then, she washed of all the gel from her wife's body and slowly leaned into a kiss. With that Beca grabbed tightly Chloe's butt and then pushed her into a wall. She knew, that there was no way Chloe's doing something rough. But Beca wanted to do anything as soft as kissing, at least not without hers lips and tongue coated in cum and pussy cream first. She quickly knelt in front of her wife and pulled Chloe's leg on her shoulder. Redhead loved how quickly Beca started licking her cunt, but it was hardly surprising. They haven't had sex in 6 months so Chloe gleefully threw her head back and let out a loud series of moans, happily letting her girl hear just how good she was making her feel. When she finally came, Beca stood up, and kissed her. Slowly, passionately, and with a hunger. She known aggressive side of Beca, when she was coming back home, but this wasn't aggression. This was...need. Deep-seated, heartfelt need and it only made her love Beca more. So she kissed her back, her hunger fueling hers. Their kissing became the deepest kind with tongues not just gently probing but somehow trying to exchange primordial thoughts and feelings along the lines of antennae in other species. Beca reached up and took Chloe breast into her hand, pushing, squeezing, and kneading, causing redhead to gasp with pleasure. Her hand reached for Beca's friend too, and she found her already growing. She moaned softly as she started stroking her slowly. She loved the way she felt in her tiny hand. Hard, long, and thick. She could feel the large, beautiful veins filled with blood and she wanted her so bad everywhere. In her pussy, yes, but she needed her in her mouth, too. She was driven to know her and to please her knowing she would also pleasure her. She pushed Beca onto the wall and fell in front of brunette on her knees. She smiled once before pulling her thick, hard shaft toward her soft, full lips and engulfing it. Beca groaned loudly as she did.

"Just relax" Chloe whispered and leaned in, taking the head of Beca's cock in her mouth.

"Oh, yes" Beca sighed, shifting forward looking for warmth of her wife's mouth.

Placing her hands on the back of Beca's thighs, Chloe took her deeper, letting in half of her length as her tongue swirled around it. Her lips slid over the taut skin, admitting a little more of their friend each time she rocked forward, until her nose touched Beca's abdomen. Beca groaned as she stopped, holding her there nearly half a minute; the tip of her cock deep down in the back of her throat.

''God, I missed you so much" Beca said. Her eyes kept contact with Chloe's, as she took her deeply then slowly raised up sucking hard with her lips and using her tongue, as well, before slowly lowering herself back down. She cradled her balls while Beca leaned back into wall and admired Chloe's work. Few seconds later she reached out and placed a hand on the back of Chloe's head pushing her dick deep down Chloe's throat again. Chloe slowly pulled Beca's dick out of her mouth and lifted her cock up high then lowered her head and took one of her balls into her mouth and gently sucked while circling it with her tongue then doing it again to the other one. Brunette's groans encouraged her and she raised back up and took her deeply again, holding herself down, opening her throat to take her even further. She stayed there until nature forced her surrender as she quickly rose up gagging and gasping for breath. Beca loved the long, thick streams of saliva from her mouth to her cock. Chloe took several gulps of air and went back down on her repeating the action until she gagged again. Beca finally came, coming into Chloe's mouth. Redhead swallowed most of her sperm and then stood up from her knees.

'' You're so amazing, baby" she told Chloe "Let me take care of you for a while, okay?" She kissed her then kissed her way down her body stopping to spend time with both of her soft breasts, sucking and licking her nipples. Chloe sighed with pleasure.

"I've wanted you so bad for so long, love" Beca moaned and kissed Chloe hard. Then, she opened showers doors and stepped out, drying her body. She did the same with Chloe's and then lead her into their bedroom. She gently pushed Chloe down onto the bed.

"Ready for the real thing?" she asked as she climbed on top of Chloe.

"God, I am so ready for you baby" she said as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. Beca spread redhead's legs and lined herself up and when Chloe felt her began to push, she whimpered.

"Oh, God..." She said as brunette entered her. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she thought of Beca not only making love to her but...loving her. Loving her the way she'd always wanted to be loved.

"Becs" she softly moaned as Beca was all the way inside her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Beca asked needing to know she was. Chloe didn't answered, she just wrapped her legs around Beca's thighs and gripped her ass. It took only few minutes for both to came together as Chloe came harder than she ever had in her life. "Ohhh...fffuck!" she cried as her body trembled and shook.

"I want you so bad!" she gasped as she felt Beca begin to thrust harder into her.

"I want you, too" Beca said kissing her as her cock worked its magic on Chloe's soaking wet pussy.

"You feel sooo good inside of me" she said as she pounded faster into her.

"I love that so much" Chloe purred. Beca felt her wife's coming again and pulled out ready to cum on her breasts and stomach.

"Right here, baby" Chloe said and twisted her body quickly to take her into her mouth. She held Beca with one hand as her mouth again filled with her cock and shot a long, heavy load inside.

Beca sighed with pleasure as Chloe swallowed her cum and pulled her back on top of herself. Overcome with emotion, her eyes filled with tears. "I have never been so happy in my life" she told Beca as she kissed her.

"Nor have I" Beca assured her. She brushed Chloe's hair back and stared into her eyes.

"What?" she asked tenderly. "You want to say something"

"I do" she said. She stroked her hair again and said "I don't ever want to be without you, Chloe"

"I...I feel like my life began the day I met you" she told her. "And I can't imagine it without you in it.I love you, Miss Mitchell" she said and kissed her wife gently.

''I love you too, Lieutenant Mitchell'' Chloe said kissing her back. Redhead's body shook as tears filled her eyes and she began to cry. She pulled Beca close and buried her head in her neck as she sobbed loudly. Her voice was ragged and shaky as she said.

"Don't come back there Beca. Please stay here, forever. With me. We can finally start a family" She choked and gasped but kept going. '' I can't handle any more dreams about your death" Beca pulled her even closer and Chloe smiled knowing how deeply she loved her.

"I'm not coming back there baby. That was my surprise for you. I'm retiring from army" she said as Chloe lifted her head up and looked into her eyes.

''You promise?'' Chloe whispered.

'' I promise'' Beca whispered back and softly kissed her wife's forehead.


	13. Engagement fun

**For those who likes some exhibitionism, cars, pure smut and Bechloe. You wanted sex in the car? Here we go! Enjoy and feel free to review!**

They were driving back home. Chloe, and her fiancée Beca. Fiancée . God how great that sounds. Redhead was sitting beside her in their jeep. When she noticed that they are not heading in the right direction, she asked Beca where they were going. It was long night, they've had amazing date, and Beca finally proposed. It was wonderful, but to be honest, Chloe was quite tired. So she looked at Beca, and brunette gave her another glance, suddenly pulling off the road. Chloe assumed she was doing a u-turn, but quickly realize, that she has pulled in to a small, secluded park. She stopped the car in an empty parking lot behind a stand of tall trees. When she shut the engine off, the sound of the rain on the car roof was almost deafening. Chloe could see that Beca was looking intently at her, with a smile on her face. She licked her lips. God, she was so hot.

"What are we doing here?" Chloe asked, somehow dumbly. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she exactly knew what they were doing there. She instantly catch on and smile.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how hot you look in those clothes after I saw you this evening " Beca said, and Chloe noticed a small bulge on her crotch.

"I knew you'd like them" redhead said demurely, and she felt Beca's hand on her thigh. She mentally urge her to move it higher.

"I could see your toner all night, and I got so turned on. I want you really bad" Beca whispered and leaned to kiss Chloe's neck. Her hand on Chloe's thigh rubbed in circular motions, going higher each time.

"It turns me on so much that you want me like this" Chloe said, as brunette's hand finally disappeared up under her dress. She parted redhead's legs, and her hand slide over the lacy fabric of Chloe's panties, rubbing her clit. Chloe slowly undulate her hips, thrusting her hips against Beca's hand. Beca responded by rubbing her harder. The feeling of Beca stroking her through her panties was everything she had ever hoped it would be. Redhead's eyes drifted shut in ecstasy, as Beca slid her dress up around her waist, exposing her fully and started rubbing her harder. Chloe moaned in delight, and the rain outside came down harder. Chloe found her hands straying idly to her breasts, rubbing them unconsciously. Brunette's hand was now gently massaging Chloe's clit, as she began to lick her neck, and biting it lightly. It was cramped in the front seats of the car, but Chloe manage to get one high-heeled foot up on the dash, the other hooked over the back of the driver's seat to give Beca plenty of room to play between her legs. Beca, taking advantage of this position, leaned forward and run her tongue through Chloe's folds, looking up at her fiancee.

"I love your pussy" Beca moaned, looking up at Chloe, stroking her clit gently. "It turns me on so much. I want to fuck you" she moaned again.

"I want you to fuck me too" Chloe manage to reply lustily.

Beca sat up straight and Chloe reach over, unbuckling her belt, then unzipping her pants. She pulled them down, and Beca's erection springs free.

"Let me get you wet first " Chloe said, and then leaned over, taking Beca's cock into her mouth. Soon her head was bobbing frantically up and down, Chloe's right hand desperately rubbing her own clit. It didn't took long before Beca shot her load deep into redhead's throat. With a slurp, she let Beca cock slip from her mouth. Struggling in the confined space, she managed to slide over into the driver's seat, supporting herself over Beca's lap with her back to Beca. She felt Beca's hitch her dress up around her waist exposing her ass. Chloe used one hand to pull the lacy panty fabric out of the way to give the Beca access to her core, the other held onto the steering wheel for grip. She wriggled around with her ass, seeking to get Beca's cock against her entrance. Soon, she felt Beca steady her penis and took aim, fitting the glistening, moist, plum-colored tip against her pussy.

"Oh God, you've got me so hard" Beca moaned.

Chloe's breath was coming in ragged gasps, but she managed to reply "I want to feel you already baby" With that she relaxed her opening for her fiancee. She lowered herself down, sliding onto brunette's swollen penis, feeling it slip slowly into her. She had done a good job lubing Beca, brunette cock meeting little resistance as it glides deep into her filling her gloriously, making her moan. Chloe kept going until she was sitting right in Beca's laps, her balls nestled snugly between Chloe's ass cheeks. Chloe clenched at her cock with her core, and felt Beca's hot breath on the back of her neck as she moaned. Soon she was riding her in slow and steady rhythm. Their sighs, moans and heavy breathing have fogged the car windows thoroughly.

"Your pussy feels so good around my cock. I love the feeling of you against me. Oh yes..." Beca moaned into Chloe's ear. The pleasure of Beca's cock inching deep into her was breathtaking. The solid organ stretching her, sent her insides into spasms of joy. Slowly Chloe's pace began to increase as Beca slid her hand down the front of Chloe's dress and began to rub her clit. Chloe pulled her dress off over the top of her head as she rode Beca, and threw it off onto the back seat. Beca's hand went from Chloe's clit to the lacy fabric of her bra, and began to stroke it reverently, the other one continuing to rub her clit in time with her rhythm. Their moans were becoming more desperate and lust-filled as they gradually increased the tempo. Chloe's strokes became less long and deep, more short and sharp as she rode Beca faster and faster. Soon, she was bouncing frantically and they were both grunting and snarling as they fucked harder and harder.

"God... Yes... Oh... Fuck me..." Beca cried out as Chloe's bouncing sets the cars' suspension shaking. She could feel the sensation inevitably building, and she begged Beca to fuck her faster. Suddenly her body burned with the upcoming climax and the sheer physical effort of the energetic fuck she was giving her future wife.

"Ride me harder..." Beca yelled, but Chloe was at the limit of her abilities. Her orgasm was building, and she was dimly aware she wanted this to last longer.

"Stop rubbing baby, please... I want to wait for you" She manage to moaned, her shaky voice wavering with the vibrations of the high speed fuck. She felt Beca's hand slip from her clit, and soon her upcoming climax slowed its approach.

"Can we change position?" She managed to say breathlessly. "I'm getting tired and uncomfortable" she whined as she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"Let's get to the back, baby" Beca suggests. Chloe slowly slid herself off Beca's throbbing cock. She crawled over into the back seat, as Beca removed her pants completely, and then clambered over to join her future wife. Thank God, that they bought such a big car, because when Chloe laid down on her back across the rear seat, she spread her legs wide allowing her lover to get between them and even then there was a lot of free space. Beca took her thick tool in hand, pulled Chloe's panties aside and pressed it at redhead's opening. She slid her length deep inside of Chloe in one thrust. They both moaned with the pleasure. Chloe of having her inside again, and Beca to be in her tight pussy. Redhead pulled Beca down by her neck and kissed her hard and then she wrapped her smooth legs around Beca's shoulders. Beca began to rub redhead's thighs and calf's. Chloe was glad for the chance to rest, she laid back and allow herself to relax under Beca's touch. Beca has still a lot of energy, and soon resumes the frantic pace. Chloe immediately knew that her orgasm is inevitable.

'' Becsss… Baby please…'' she moaned and Beca exactly knew what her girl meant. She took her hand from Chloe's leg and started rubbing her clit. Redhead groan loudly with relief as she felt her hand encircle her clit's, she was soon groaning orgasmically, calling for Beca to fuck her harder. Incredibly, she increases her pace even more, bellowing loudly, and drove her cock as far into Chloe as she could. Redhead felt Beca's hardness erupt, and the warm flood of seed entered her clenching walls. Beca pulled out after several spurts, leaving Chloe's oozing core, and directed the rest of her load onto Chloe's stomach and breasts. Chloe sighed in appreciation at the sensation of Beca's warm cum splattering over her body, as she reached up and rub her slick, spurting dick. She squeezed the last drops of her semen from the tip, and gathered them up on her fingers, taking the prize to her hungry mouth.

''God, you're so sexy'' Beca said and leaned to kiss her girl. Her whole body went tense when she felt Chloe's hand slowly stroking her length. Then Chloe agilely slipped from the seat and made Beca sit straight. She knelt in front of her and slowly licked Beca's penis from base to tip. Hearing loud moan she took Beca whole penis into her mouth, deep throating her fast. It took a while but soon she felt Beca's penis swell in her mouth, and not long after it has grown to its full hardness. Her mouth slid up and down its full length, her head bobbing like a jackhammer. Then, Beca slid out of Chloe's mouth, lifted her up and sat her on her laps. She took hold of Chloe hips and gustly lowered her onto herself. Chloe could feel Beca's cock press at her opening, and as she relaxed her muscles, her core opened up and accepted brunette's wonderful dick. The lubricant of Beca's still dripping sperm aids the passage of her penetration. Beca's erection slid almost frictionlessly into her pussy. Chloe cried out loudly, the fact they were outside in a public place long ago lost on them. Soon Beca was inside her up to the hilt. Chloe loved the feeling of Beca's heavy balls slapping against her when she thrusted into her, brunette erect penis rubbing her deepest recesses so deliciously.

"Fuck me, Beca'' Redhead moaned. "You're so good….Fuck me faster... Yeah..."Chloe moaned again as she felt climax approaching rapidly. She came first, Beca climaxed soon after. She bellowed loudly and Chloe felt Beca's penis spurting its thick spunk into her core second time this night.

''Holy shit Chlo'' Beca gasped and hid her head in her fiancée's neck. Chloe tiredly smiled and pulled brunette's body closer to her. Sperm was still dripping from her core onto car floor.

''We should head home baby'' She whispered into Beca's ear and instead of saying anything, Beca just nodded. She rubbed her hand against Chloe's pussy to gather rest of her sperm and then she put her fingers into Chloe's mouth. Redhead looked deep into her lover's eyes and licked them clean.


	14. Kitchen Counter

**So pregnant Chloe and impossibly horny Beca( because lesbionest Chloe is fucking sexy normally and pregnant Chloe is… mind blowing) They already had one kid. Feel free to review and send your ideas !**

 **Demon Maker thank you for idea! Here we go!**

Beca rolled over and reached her arm across the bed, finding the spot beside her cold and empty. She opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, breathing deeply as she stretched out with a small groan. Their son was away for a few days and Chloe was up before her. Sitting up and throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she heard the sounds of kitchen activity and followed them to their source. She stepped inside and froze. Chloe had her back to her and was standing in front of the counter whisking eggs in a bowl. Beca's breath caught in her throat as she took her in. Redhead was barefoot, wearing only a pair of black, laced edge panties that clearly couldn't contain her ample ass along with a white sleeveless top that came down over the top third of that beautiful ass. Top also ideally covered her 6 month pregnant belly. As always, Beca was taken by how incredibly wonderful her wife looked. She was a striking combination of beautiful and sexy. Her legs, her ass, her tummy, her back, her arms. All of her. All of her fits together flawlessly, resulting in a whole that is so much more than the sum of its parts. As much as Beca admired the view, she wasn't about to stand there and do nothing with this beautiful woman a few short feet away from her. Beca took another step into the room, voicing her presence so as to not startle her wife.

"If there is a more beautiful sight to come across first thing in the morning, I can't even imagine what it could be," she said. "My god. You're so damned hot I'm surprised the room isn't on fire." Chloe chuckled at Beca's words and turned her head to the side, glancing at Beca over her shoulder, smiling through the red curls of hair that hung from her head.

"I thought I'd make you some eggs" she said, flashing her smile once again.

That smile. The one she reserved only for Beca so brunette walked up behind her and reached her right hand down, grabbing one of Chloe's ass cheeks and squeezing it. Beca brought her lips to the bottom of the left side of her neck and placed a trail of kisses from the base of her neck up to her earlobe and back down again. Her other arm wrapped around Chloe's tummy, her hand grabbing hold of her right breast. Chloe gasped leaning back into loving arms of her wife and cooed softly as she kissed and touched her. Brunette gently bit the hole in her earlobe and pulled her more tightly against her body, she whispered in her ear.

"Let's forget about eating eggs for now" She said pinching her nipple through her thin top as an exclamation point.

"Fuck " Chloe replied, her body seemingly melting into Beca's.

Beca moved her hand up to Chloe's chin and turned her head to the side, bringing her lips over to hers. She kissed her gently at first, enjoying the feel of her full soft lips but her hunger rapidly grew, and the kisses became stronger and more aggressive. Beca's tongue found Chloe's and they kissed like that for a while, full, wet open mouthed kisses as Beca continued to grab and stroke her ass with her other hand. Eventually, Beca allowed her hand to roam all over redhead's body. She moaned as Beca touched her, the desire she felt in her hand flaming her own. Beca allowed her girl to turn around and face her as they continued kiss. Soon, Chloe's hands were traveling all over Beca as well, her nails occasionally lightly grazing her flesh. Beca broke the kiss and pulled back for a moment, gazing into her eyes at the need she knew would show in them. She tugged at the hem of Chloe's top, and seconds later she pulled it off.

''I love you baby'' She said as she ran her hand up the inside of redhead's thigh and then back down inside the waistband of her panties. Chloe shifted slightly between Beca's body and counter parting her legs, knowing where Beca fingers were heading. A second later they were on her, and Beca could feel the wetness of redhead's need.

"Oh god baby," was all Chloe could say as Beca deftly slipped two fingers inside her wet pussy. She let out a soft moan and moved her mouth to brunette shoulder, biting her softly as she closed her eyes. Beca worked her fingers, causing Chloe's hips to move with her. Beca pressed her face between Chloe's breasts and kissed her chest before moistening her tongue and kissing and licking her way down over her belly to her navel. Then, she kissed around Chloe's navel teasing and probing it with her tongue before continuing to kiss and lick her way further. Beca stopped as her tongue reached the top of Chloe's panties. She hooked her arms under Chloe's knees, raising them and Chloe leaned her body back slightly allowing Beca to press her mouth into redhead's crotch. Beca slowly run her lips and tongue over the material of Chloe's lace panties, blowing her warm breath onto her wife's pussy. Brunette hooked a finger under the side on Chloe's panties, pulling them aside to allow her tongue to touch Chloe's moist pussy lips. Beca run her tongue up and down the lips. Chloe gasped and placed a hand on brunette's head, pulling her head closer to her core. As Chloe became wetter and hornier Beca lap at her juices through Chloe's moans and heavy breathing, she was telling Beca that she want to be fucked already. Beca's cock was throbbing with desire, so redhead didn't need to say it twice.

Beca stepped out of her boxers and as Chloe moved from the counter Beca kneeled in front of her once again tenderly kissing her pregnant belly with open mouth kisses as her fingers hooked in the waist band of Chloe's panties. Beca slowly pulled them down until her wife stepped out of them. Brunette briefly put her lips to Chloe's pussy and kissed it tenderly. Tasting her. Then Beca laid on her back on the floor and Chloe kneeled between her legs, wrapping her hand around Beca's hard shaft and slid her hand up and down a few times before running her thumb over the tip, smearing the free flowing pre-cum. Her hand moved up and down a few more times more vigorously. More pre-cum oozes. Chloe leaned down and placed her open mouth over the head and sucking slightly before opening her mouth, leaving Beca's cock covered with a mixture of pre-cum and saliva.

"I love the feel of your mouth wrapped around my dick like this, baby" Beca growled. "I'm going to bend you over this counter and fuck you, but you're going to come for me first. Then again and again" Beca said as she moved her thumb onto Chloe's clit. She grabbed redhead by the hair and turned her head back to hers kissing her again deeply. It didn't took very long for her body to begin to tense up as her orgasm approached. Brunette continued kissing her, and when she came she moaned deeply into Beca's mouth, something brunette have always found to be extremely hot and satisfying. When Chloe had enough, she moved her hips back and pressed down on Beca's hand, forcing her fingers out of her core. Then, Beca brought them up and licked them as Chloe watched, then kissed her so she could taste herself on her tongue.

Beca didn't even wait for her wife's breathing to calm before she turned her around and pushed down on her back so she was bent over the counter. Chloe pushed away the food she'd been preparing and stuck her ass back as far as she could, inviting Beca inside her. Beca smacked the top of Chloe's ass with her stiff cock several times before she maneuvered between her legs and pulled her panties aside, rubbing her hot cock on her pussy. She was so wet that Beca glided in very smoothly, slowly moving forward until Chloe had all of Beca's cock inside her. For good measure, brunette grabbed Chloe's hips and pulled her back on herself hard, ensuring she was as deep inside her as she could be. Beca held that position for a few moments, purposely making her cock throb inside her. Chloe glanced over her shoulder at her wife, and her lust-filled ocean blue eyes begged her to move. Of course, she needn't have begged. Beca moved her hips back slowly, then thrust them forward hard and quick, her body slapping against her ass. Again. And again, waiting a couple seconds between thrusts, pulling back on those wide hips each time. Beca waited a little less with each thrust, and finally she found right rhythm. Chloe began to match her movements, pushing back onto her cock as brunette thrust forward.

The sounds in the room were unmistakable. Beca could hear her wife's moans and cries combined with her grunts. She could hear the sound her cock made in redhead's drenched pussy, and she could hear their bodies slapping together with the completion of each thrust. On another day she might have taken her time and adjusted her pace. Today wasn't that day. Today Beca was going to empty herself into her wife. She needed to. Chloe could tell Beca was getting close and gave her a sexy smile. Chloe knew from past experience that Beca needed her to need her like this.

"Come on. Come on baby. Take me." Chloe spoke breathlessly as Beca picked up her pace, and with a last powerful thrust, she let out a long growl and the first of her load shot out deep inside redhead. She continued thrusting until she had emptied herself into Chloe, and then she pulled her tight against her body once more. Finally, Beca pulled free and stood behind her wife, petting her ass with her hand as she straightened up and they kissed again, pulling their bodies against themselves, reveling in the feeling of their soft flesh against them. Beca wasn't finished, but it was time to move out of the kitchen. She grabbed Chloe's hand and led her to the bedroom. Chloe seemed to read her mind as she climbed onto the bed and rolled onto her back, waiting for brunette. Beca got on the bottom of the bed between her legs and started to kiss her way up. She started on redhead's calves and moved up slowly to her thighs, first the outside then moving to the more sensitive flesh on the inside. She moved from one thigh to the other and then back again. Chloe was struggling to remain still, her need growing with every inch higher Beca moved. Beca could smell their sex as she kissed her way up, and it drove her wild as if she was a feral animal. After what seemed to be forever, she was kissing the inside of Chloe's thighs just below her pussy. They were wet with their juices and brunette lapped them up, savoring what they tasted like. And then her mouth was there. Her tongue was inside her. Her lips wrapped around Chloe's clit and she sucked it into her mouth as she flicked at it with her tongue. Chloe pressed her thighs against brunette head, muffling her words and sounds as Beca brought her along. The shaking of her body told Beca all she needed to know when she sent her over the edge once again. Chloe put a hand on Beca head and pulled her hair as she pushed her face into her, only letting go when she became too sensitive for her to continue.

Beca rested her head on Chloe's thigh and looked up at her with a smile. Her breathing was heavy and her face was flushed. She never looked quite so beautiful as she did in that moment. Her swelled pregnant belly was perfect adding for this picture. They laid like that for a little while, but still, Beca wasn't finished yet. She crawled up between Chloe's legs and laid carefully on top of her. Chloe moaned, smiled, and wiggled as she felt Beca once again hard cock pressed up against her.

"Becs.." she whispered her wife's name as Beca moved her hands up, taking her tits in her hands and tweaking her nipples. Beca found first one, then another with her mouth. After a minute, Chloe let out a sigh.

"Please. Just come up here and kiss me," she asked. "Kiss me and make love to me."

Beca guided herself inside her and rested on her elbows so they were face to face. Their movements were slow and leisurely, and they kissed deeply and with meaning the entire time. Time may have stopped for all they knew, it felt as if it did. As Beca's orgasm approached, she broke the kiss and gazed into Chloe's eyes. It was in that way Beca went over the edge, taking Chloe with her a moment later. She stayed inside her wife until her erection subsided and she slipped out. Looking down into her eyes, Beca saw heaven.

"I love you. And our baby" she said, with all of the feeling in her heart and soul.

"We love you too," Chloe answered, a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye escaping and running down her cheek. Beca rolled over and onto her back, as Chloe curled up onto her shoulder and chest. Brunette wrapped an arm around her and gently stroked her hair as they laid together. A short time later Beca could hear Chloe's breathing change and knew she was asleep. She pulled her a little tighter to her own body, lightly rubbing her pregnant belly with smile on her face matching the happiness in her heart.


	15. Superwoman?

**Okay… It was pretty hard and weird to write this chapter as I'm sucker for Bechloe sweet love making but hopefully it's not that bad. I was trying my best. Feel free to review and enjoy. Leave your prompts in reviews or send me PM : )**

 **Also this is specially for** **HairBanx** **! Thanks for your idea dude! : )**

Beca found her in some of LA blind alleys, with torn clothes, and cut head. She took her to hospital and when 4 hours later she was discharged, she took a girl to her apartment and took care of her.

In the morning, when Chloe opened her eyes, Beca was gone. Rolling her eyes, she leaned back against the headboard and sighed. Then she heard a door close and glanced up. Beca had come back, and she brought breakfast with her. Brunette looked at her, one eyebrow raised then looked around at messy room. Beca sat beside Chloe and they ate and talked about the weather, work and other things. Chloe made a joke about Beca being so awfully strong, when she started tickling her. Laughing, she fought power with power.

"You have nothing in light of my power. Your strength is nothing under the force of my strength.'' Still laughing, Chloe leaned against the headboard, eyes closed, breathing getting heavier. Beca came up to her, and waited for Chloe to look at her. Finally she opened her eyes and met Beca's. The hunger she had never felt, began to build inside her and her tongue slipped from between her teeth to wet her lips. Beca saw it and she caught Chloe's bottom lip between her teeth, tracing her tongue on that captured part. Chloe's eyes drooped, her lids suddenly weighted and her lips parted in something somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. Beca slipped her tongue between Chloe's lips, past her teeth to stroke her own. Chloe pulled her hands free of their bodies and twined them around Beca's neck, threading her fingers into her brunette hair.

Beca kissed her with a kind of possession that Chloe had never felt before. Something in the way she held her... there was something there... something she knew she should recognize but she could not focus under the force of this kiss. The heat of the kiss, the temptation of the unknown, all so heady, powerful. She felt drugged, and with a sigh she slid a hand from Beca's neck to link their fingers. Opening herself to brunette, allowing this crazy bond they shared to deepen, she pulled her in. They drew apart slowly, trying to catch their breath, still reeling from the power packed into that one kiss.

Groaning in frustration, Chloe rolled over, punched the pillow and closed her eyes, but the thoughts kept drudging their way to the surface. Why the hell could she not shut off the niggling thought that she was missing something vital? As sleep took over, Chloe gave up. She relaxed her mind into sleep, vowing to mull it over tomorrow. Few hours later she woke up to the noise coming from kitchen. She stood up, and noticed she's wearing only her underwear. She took few steps and walked into kitchen. She saw brunette, standing in front of stove.

''Hey'' she said lightly and Beca turned around.

"Aren't you cold?" Beca asked, shivering as she walked over to her. Chloe answered her by wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and kissing her passionately, letting her body heat sink into brunette through her clothing. Beca gripped Chloe's ass tightly, and redhead wrapped her leg around Beca's waist, practically hanging on her. With her other hand she unclasped her belt. Beca quickly started undressing, shedding her jacket to reveal hard-won muscles: the body of fighter. She was spider-woman in the end and she was taking boxing and martial arts lessons. Despite all of that, she was a gentle woman, as well as an intellectual, but right now she's not doing much thinking though, at least ways not with her brain, but to be fair, Chloe did not either. They were both losing themselves to their growing passion.

Chloe managed to unbutton Beca's jeans and unzip her fly when Beca grabbed her under her thighs, hauling her higher into the air. Chloe was really surprised that brunette was so strong as she was slightly smaller than her. Beca carried Chloe's down a short hallway, both of them kissing the entire way with Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca's shoulders, her legs around her waist. Beca took them back into a small bedroom with a queen sized bed in it, and dropped redhead onto the cold sheets. Fiery heat quickly transferred from Chloe's skin to the cool fabric. Strangely, Chloe was not in the least bit sweaty despite how hot she felt.

Beca crawled on top of the girl, her hands playing over her body, her fingertips trailing along Chloe's skin giving her more goosebumps. Suddenly Beca felt Chloe's hands reaching underneath her and begin working down her jeans. Beca quickly kicked them off, and was now only in her boxers. She had a raging erection easily visible. Beca was bigger than anyone Chloe have ever been with. She measured her to nearly ten inches long. Chloe was so wet and horny it was almost painful. Beca cupped her breasts and they kissed for what seems like forever. Chloe reached down to play with her balls and Beca reached down to put her hand over Chloe's pussy. They both were already panting and the fun hasn't even started. They were both toying with each other, playing around to see who would cave first, when Chloe felt one of Beca's fingers slid into her pussy as she gently rubbed her mound though the thin leather and Chloe immediately spread her legs wider. Beca was really good at this. It didn't took much. Chloe haven't had sex in so long, that she could have achieved orgasm simply from kissing. It was the most blissful climax she have ever felt to that date. She bucked her hips on the bed, and Beca unexpectedly dived in and started tonguing her clit while Chloe was in mid-orgasm. Slowly she regained control and composure, and sensing this Beca climbed back up on top of her. Chloe was panting as if she just ran a mile, yet her lust hasn't been abated in the slightest. Chloe teared Beca's boxers off her body, the fabric ripping easily under the shadow of her desperate need. Her rampant erection was incredible, everything clean-shaven and smooth. Redhead pulled her on top of herself and rolled her hips to slid her wet sex up Beca's shaft. Beca shuddered from the touch, and Chloe grind against her again, letting her pussy make a beautiful, glistening mess. It's like she's was not even wearing anything anymore, the lingerie might as well be forgotten now.

"I need you inside me," She whispered into her ear.

''What if I lose control?'' Beca breathed out.

''Then either I'll be well satisfied… Or dead, '' Chloe chuckled and Beca smirked down at her when she grabbed hold of her meat and Beca lifted her up. Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's back tightly, wrapping her legs around Beca's waist, squeezing her as tight as she possibly could. Beca face twitched as she controlled her breathing. Their eyes were locked, and they kissed without moving for a long time. Beca was as hard as stone and Chloe was tightly squeezing her penis. Suddenly, brunette broke their kiss, picking Chloe up off the bed powerfully, her arms wrapped around her ass and back. Their breasts were mashed up against each other, their mouths were locked together again. If only this moment could last forever, the intimacy of their positions overshadowed all of their thoughts. Tightening her legs around Beca's waist, Chloe leaned away from her. Beca strained to counterbalance her weight by leaning back and holding onto her waist, until Chloe nearly leveled with the floor. If Chloe's mom ever knew that she would be using the skills she learned in gymnastics in the bedroom like this, she was not sure she would have signed her up when Chloe was little.

Chloe abdomen flexed as she reached up to pull her hair back over her shoulders to let it fall to the floor, her breasts jutting into the air underneath the very supportive leather bra. Beca quirked her brow appreciatively, her neck bulging as she strained to hold Chloe up, and she smiled back up at redhead. Something like electricity seems to pass between their eyes, but Beca couldn't hold her up forever. Chloe wasn't feather-light, so Beca fell backwards onto the bed with Chloe on top of her, still clutching her tightly, her red hair flying like a cape behind her as she wrapped herself tightly against Beca's body, slowly sliding down onto Beca's penis. When Beca's length was all the way inside Chloe's core, redhead released Beca's back and loosened her legs, sitting up to straddle her as her lingerie grind against brunette's groin.

"God! It's like being fucked by a snake!" Beca exclaimed deliriously and Chloe smiled at her. Redhead reach up and rubbed her breasts through the smooth scales of the bra, the lacy material so close to her skin and so perfectly matched to her that she feel naked. She rocked her hips smooth and slow, and Beca moaned underneath her.

"Oh Chloe'' Beca moaned.

Chloe grinned when Beca began thrusting desperately back into her as she moved her body up and down her cock, and the bed was hitting the wall now. Chloe rubbed her breasts, and was surprised to find that they felt completely naked now. Did the bra slip off? She didn't care, she twisted her aching nipples in her fingers and squeezed her flesh as Beca fucked her, soft sighs escaping their throats.

Chloe have never felt like this during sex. She found herself moving and bucking on top of Beca in time to her thrusts. Her hands switched back and forth between kneading her breasts and clawing at the sheets. It felt so damned good! What's different? What was going on there? Again, Chloe didn't care, she was in the middle of having sex and dangerously close to her second release. Beca was grunting desperately, and Chloe knew she could blow at any second, so she teared her thoughts away from this odd development and give Beca her all, praying that she could hold back a few moments longer, grinding against her in such a way that she felt her clit rub against brunette bulging shaft. It turned out, she was able to do just that, and Chloe managed to climax just after Beca did, crying out as she felt Beca tensed up inside of her, both of their bodies straining as she deposited her load into Chloe's tightening walls. It was as if all the strength had left Chloe's body as she laid limp on her back, and now was Beca's turn to straddle her. She continued to kiss her breasts while she slipped two fingers into her. Chloe tried to speak again, but Beca smacked her thigh.

"Quiet, you are my submissive tonight, you don't speak unless I tell you to." And with that brunette gave a couple kisses right in her pussy. Her tongue came out to lick up all the wetness that came with their orgasms. She was poking her tongue into Chloe's entrance just a bit. Chloe was moaning loudly as Beca continued to suck on her clit and she slid one finger, then two, then three into her throbbing pussy. She let out a loud moan of appreciation.

"Don't make me get out the blindfold and gag you, I told you to be quiet." Beca hissed as she continued to pump her three fingers and licked and sucked her clit until Chloe came for her third time, screaming and moaning when Beca sucked all her juices up. Her throbbing dick could not be restrained much longer so she commanded Chloe to lay still while she walked around the bed, standing right above Chloe's head.

''I told you to be quiet'' Beca said as she took Chloe's head in her hands. Chloe's eyes widened and filled with lust and anticipation as Beca began to lean forward to slid her dick into Chloe's mouth. Chloe licked the tip at first then swirled her tongue around the base and Beca guided her massive dick into her mouth. She could see through Chloe's skin like her dick is going down her tight throat.

''Ohh God. Do it like that and maybe I won't gag you baby'' Beca said and let out a groan gripping Chloe's hair to help guide her at just the right speed. She continued to suck and lick and bob her head up and down until Beca gave her the warning she was about to cum.

'' You better swallow everything or I'll punish you bad'' Beca hissed and ropes of hot cum started gushing down Chloe's throat. Redhead did exactly what Beca told her and swallowed every last drop of her warm cum. She loved the feeling of it running down her throat but she started gagging hard when Beca didn't pulled out her dick when she was finished. Chloe backed her head and gasped for air.

''Fuck!'' she said as she was trying to calm her breathing, holding her hand on her throat.

'' I told you, you're my submissive today and you have to do everything I want!'' Beca hissed and laid Chloe down by pulling down on her legs.

'' You wanted to cum in my mouth and I swallowed everything!'' Chloe said, confused with brunette behavior.

'' But did I told you to stop when I was finished?!'' Beca asked as she climbed on top of Chloe, spreading her legs wide.

'' Uhh… I didn't kno…'' Chloe tried to say but was cut off by Beca.

'' I didn't ask if you knew! You'll be punished Chloe. I'm sorry, I warned you'' Beca said, and Chloe could hear disappointment in her voice. Then without any warning Beca slammed her huge dick into Chloe's tight pussy and guided her hips back and forth thrusting as fast and as hard as she could to get the maximum amount of pleasure. Chloe was trying to push her off of her body with her hands, but Beca caught them and she pinned them to the bed, above redhead's head.

''You're hurting me!'' Chloe screamed, tears already filling her beautiful blue eyes.

''I told you! I told you that I would not control myself Chloe. God I cannot stop. I told you to do what I want!'' Beca screamed and pushed even harder into Chloe.

''Fuck, Becs!'' Chloe was screaming her name loud. At the beginning it hurt, but after few seconds she adjust to Beca's size and felt the pleasure that brunette was giving her. Beca seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Chloe, but redhead could see hurt on her face as she was moaning and groaning about how sorry she was and how good Chloe's tight pussy felt.

''Don't you dare to come before me'' Beca warned her and let her arms free. She pushed Chloe's legs up, holding her below her knees and going deeper than Chloe have ever felt.

'' Beca I can't…'' Chloe moaned, scratching brunette's thighs, almost feeling how her skin is tearing apart. Finally Beca let out a low groan and they both cummed at the same time riding out their climaxes with yells of pleasure. Chloe was laying under Beca's body, breathing heavily, her arms and legs limp. Little did she knew that Beca was not done with her yet, she pulled her up as she laid down in Chloe's previous place.

''Ride me'' She commanded and pulled Chloe up on her hips. When Chloe got on top of the massive dick, she wondered how she'll even fit her inside her core, as Beca's penis grown impossibly big. She closed her eyes and slowly began to lower herself up and down, trying to fit her length in, but that was not the right speed for Beca. She grabbed Chloe's hips and pulled her down, in the same time thrusting her hips up as fast as she could. The smack of Chloe's butt against Beca's balls was an incredible sound even though it was drowned out by the moans and groans filling the room. After few minutes, which seemed like forever for Chloe, Beca reached her orgasm, as well as Chloe. Suddenly, Beca stood up with Chloe in her arms. She grabbed her ass and brought her up to the closet door, flipping her around as she slammed into her from behind, banging the closet so much that she was afraid the door might fall right off the hinges. This was a new level of pleasure though as she pounded into that beautiful ass that Chloe had been blessed with. They finished in the same time, Beca's cum running down Chloe bare thighs.

'' Ohh God'' Chloe murmured as her eyes shot close and she fell into Beca's arms. Brunette took her to bathroom. She filled bath with warm water, put some fruity oil in and she gently laid Chloe inside, massaging her aching body. Then she dried her and laid on her bed.

'' God, you're so beautiful'' she whispered in her ear and with a light kiss on her temple, she left the room.


	16. Chloe has a problem down there?

**So yep. My mind is fucked up and I decided to write about horny Beca and Chloe on her period… Hope you'll enjoy it ; ) Leave reviews and send me PM if you want ; ) Also sorry for long wait, if you want to know why, read my note in the beginning of Miss You Already – Chapter 5 : ) Sorry for any mistakes : )**

It'd been a month since they met. A month since they started seeing each other and a month since Chloe started spending nearly every day at her apartment.

And today…It's been a real lifetime bummer. They were going to meet on another date, but Chloe got her period. I know, what you'll say. What's a big deal? Well for Chloe it was. She was feeling sick and uncomfortable. So she canceled on Beca but Beca kept calling. She's been calling her all day. So like a criminal on their way to the guillotine, Chloe finally answered.

"Hello?" She'll play it off all innocent.

"I want you to come over." Fuck. She's using that voice, the one she puts on where there's a bit of a growl in it. She's either very, very upset or very, very horny.

" I can't, I told you already'' Chloe sighed as she felt another cramp in her abdomen.

"But why…'' Brunette whined. " Did something happened baby? When we talked yesterday you seemed fine… We were fine…'' Beca said sadly.

" Nothing happened Beca, I just…" Chloe sighed again.

''You just don't love me anymore or what?" Beca said, clearly upset.

"I'll come over...but…" Chloe said quietly after few seconds of silence.

"But what? Did something come up? Is it about me? My.. you know… body?" And now she was back to her regular voice, meaning she really was concerned about Chloe, in case something had come up. Now Chloe had to go over so she doesn't think something's really wrong and try to come over here with chicken noodle soup and a blanket.

"Beca… I'll be there in a few minutes." She fake smiled at her through the phone, like an idiot, because that's not how phones work. But that's how Beca always made her feel, happy, regardless of if she looked utterly insane or not.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," Back to her normal voice. Good. This, Chloe could definitely work around. She took quick shower. She had on blue jeans and a plain, black t-shirt. Nothing about her said sex. And just like that, she was at Beca's place.

"You look beautiful." Her usual words. Chloe smiled, this time in front of brunette and kissed her briefly before stepping into her apartment.

"Is it a movie night?" Chloe asked, hopeful, making her way upstairs to Beca's bedroom. She could hear her right behind her back.

"What movie you want watch?" Beca asked.

"Anything!" Even though she was right behind Chloe, it still felt right to semi-yell back her response. It always felt right to semi-yell when you were at someone else's place. When Chloe got to the bedroom, she playfully sprawled out on her bed. When Beca came into the room, she grabbed a DVD, popped it into her TV and lied down on the bed next to Chloe. A few minutes into the movie, Chloe could feel Beca repositioning herself, making sure Chloe was lying on her chest. A few times during the film, Beca looked down at her, waiting for her to reply with kisses. And Chloe happily obliged. She still had no idea what the film was about, when she could feel Beca starting to rub at the back of her jeans. She gently patted redhead's ass a few times, and Chloe knew she was warming up her spanking hand. In response, she moved so her ass was to the bed, still lying on Beca's chest but no more spanking was possible. She almost immediately realized the error of her ways, when she felt Beca's hand rubbing between her jeans. Now, she was looking down at Chloe again, as she continued to rub her through the fabric.

"You're so sexy..." She said it with a straight face, like Chloe was wearing hooker heels and garters.

Chloe first mistake, apparently, was assuming anything she wore would be Beca-proof. She could find Chloe sexy in a literal trash bag.

"Bec.." She stopped to let out a small moan, feeling brunette's hand rubbing a bit rougher now, directly against her clit. "Becs, wait."

She stopped, her hand resting between Chloe legs.

"Did I hurt you?" Her voice was so sincerely afraid that Chloe almost wanted to just let her keep going, but she had to tell her the truth.

"I'm having my period." She blurted it out, waiting for the usual reply. Her hand would move away from the crotch of Chloe's jeans and towards her chest, and they'd never speak of it again. Except, her hand didn't move. Didn't move at all.

"I said I'm having my period..." Chloe repeated, purely out of shock.

"I know." Beca laughed softly, before asking. "Do you want to keep going?"

Chloe nodded, out of words, wondering if by "keep going" she just meant her blowing Beca. But her hand went back to rubbing against Chloe's clit, and she let out small moan after small moan. Beca bent down closer to her girlfriend to give her a soft kiss, including a gentle tug on her lower lip. Then, her hand went under the fabric.

"Beca!" Chloe didn't know how else to reply. She could feel Beca's hand slipping under her panties as well, bumping against the pad as she slipped a finger inside of her.

Her finger started to move, in and out, business as usual.

"So much easier." It was all she said, as she moved her lips down to Chloe's neck, letting her teeth graze against redhead's skin. When Chloe tried to protest, brunette slipped another finger in, letting them both slide in and out of Chloe.

"You're so wet." Chloe could feel her lightly laughing against her, as she continued to work on her pussy. Redhead was done with any kind of protest, her body gave her away, regardless. Her physical senses were heightened, and every move Beca was making felt even better than it ever had before. As Beca kept playing inside of her girl, she lifted up her t-shirt, revealing her chest, no bra and extremely erect and sensitive nipples.

"No bra?" She asked, curious, before she put her mouth down around one of Chloe's nipples, licking and sucking eagerly.

"I figured you'd be playing up here today. I didn't think you'd..." She felt one of Beca's fingers rub against her wall, and shivered.

"How considerate." She'd come up for air from Chloe's chest, and she could feel brunette's sliding her fingers out of her. When she brought them up from under the fabric of Chloe's jeans, they could both see the red, lining her skin and threatening to go under her fingernails. Beca didn't react, and calmly went to her restroom. Chloe could hear water running shortly, and then being turned off. When brunette came back out of the restroom, she was completely naked. She looked at Chloe, disappointed.

"You know what comes next, princess." She said.

Beca was right. Chloe did know what came next. She shouldn't have had any clothes on, but she was still in shock.

"Now, you have to be punished." Beca smirked. Chloe shuddered at the word. She quickly threw off her jeans and t-shirt, leaving on her panties so her pad could have something to cling onto. Brunette shook her head, with the same disappointed look.

"Do I ever let you keep anything on, princess?"

"But-" Chloe was set on explaining how pads work, before Beca pulled out a serious looking towel from her restroom. She held it by her side, folded up.

"Take them off." It was a command, not a suggestion.

Chloe got off the bed, and pulled her panties down to the floor, pad visible. No one else had ever seen her naked during her period and she didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or liberated. Beca walked over to her girlfriend, not touching her, part of her punishment for earlier. She simply laid down the towel.

"Lay down," She simply said. Chloe slowly crawled onto the towel, and shyly pressed her legs together. Instead of waiting around, Beca got into a familiar position, opening Chloe's legs.

"Becs…" Chloe said shyly and started to close her legs, not wanting Beca to see what Chloe thought she was going to see. But Beca pushed her inner thighs back in place, her strong arms reminding redhead who was in charge when they were in her bed, or Chloe's bed, or any bed.

''It's okay, unless you really don't want to do it," Beca said, smiling down at her girlfriend.

''I want it, I'm just kind of embarrassed,'' Chloe said quietly, looking at the ceiling.

'' Ohh, now you're shy? After all those things you've done to me last time?" Beca smirked and Chloe couldn't help but laughed at the memory. Brunette leaned down to kiss her softly, and then she leaned back so Chloe's legs were resting on her shoulders. She pushed inside of Chloe, her penis easily entering her. Then she pulled all the way out of her and they both noticed the blood on the end of Beca's hard cock.. Beca smiled at her girl before sliding back all the way to her balls in one swift movement.

She started off steadily, her cock kept shallow within her. Just-the-tip lovemaking. Chloe hated it. Beca knew it. Beca was still trying to get Chloe back for not being naked when she should've been. It was absolute torture. Chloe knew how big Beca was, and she knew how purposefully she wasn't pushing all of herself inside of her.

Chloe started to make whining noises, as she held onto the bed sheets, getting more desperate with each thrust. She knew Beca could see her crumpling up bed sheet fabric in her hands, helpless, knowing it was not her place to speak out or against her punishment, and just having to accept it. She then went deeper, without any warning, filling Chloe completely and as always, stretching her a little due to her size. It hurt at first, but the more focused her thrusts became, the more Chloe could feel herself getting ready to cum. Her fingernails were in her back, dragging along a trail, leaving her mark. Barely a minute went by, before redhead was begging her girlfriend to let her cum. She could feel brunette laughing a little, indicating a "no way". She kept going, and Chloe's fingernails dug deeper, them being the only outlet for her frustration. Chloe was withholding against her will, and with her body being more sensitive than usual, it was so much harder to hang on.

Eventually, Chloe got to a mental place where she was doing okay. Beca still felt incredible, but Chloe knew she could hold out until she finish. She had found Chloe's sexual center, if you will, concentrating on not having an explosive orgasm by not concentrating on having an explosive orgasm. But this was the problem with being with an intelligent woman. She could tell Chloe had found her inner peace when the nails stopped digging and her eyes closed, drifting off into nirvana. Beca stopped moving inside of her. Chloe felt her lean towards her more, pushing her legs even further down towards the bed as they rested on Beca's shoulders again. Beca kissed redhead's neck, as she whispered, "Wake up". Chloe opened her eyes, and Beca was smiling. Chloe smiled back, but she should've known better. It was another command, and even though Beca was smiling at her, she had ulterior motives.

Suddenly she felt Beca's hands found her nipples, her fingers running over them in circles, teasing them and playing. Chloe couldn't help but moan, and felt her walls get tighter around Beca's dick. Chloe tried to look away from her, at least try to distract herself so Beca wouldn't cum before she was allowed, but brunette would bite her neck whenever Chloe looked away, wanting her to keep eye contact. She started to move again, sliding in and out of her, while still playing with Chloe's chest. And then Chloe came. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't help it. Redhead knew, Beca could tell, as she fucked her a little harder when the tightening around her cock started. She didn't stop anything she was doing, even after the wave of pleasure had left Chloe.

"I'm sorry..." Chloe said it in a small voice, afraid of the punishment that waited ahead. Beca didn't respond to her. Instead, she kept going, getting harsher and rougher, until Chloe body was nearly coming off of the bed with each powerful thrust. Beca now held her palms against Chloe's nipples, letting her thrusts be the reason they were rubbed, as her hands moved across them each time she pounded back into Chloe. As redhead was nearing her second orgasm, Beca finally released her load inside of Chloe. Redhead was so happy, not wanting to get the punishment for cumming twice without Beca's permission. Beca pulled out of Chloe, and redhead knew she was leaking everywhere, and leaking everything. She'd forgotten all about her period, until she saw Beca's cock covered in...well, her. This time, she did go to the restroom, but Chloe knew it was the beginning of her punishment. After sex, Beca had usually kiss down Chloe's whole body, use the word "beautiful" a few more times and then pull her into her arms so Chloe had a safe place to sleep.

Chloe turned back over, now being able to look into Beca's eyes, as she lied down beside her. She kissed Chloe, as her hand ran along redhead's side, her fingertips exploring Chloe's skin. When the kiss ended, Chloe could feel brunette sighing into her mouth and couldn't help but to smile. This was one of her favorite moments after they'd made love. There was something about being able to almost taste the satisfaction on Beca's breath...

Now, she was looking at Chloe, and one of her hands had found its way to Chloe's cheek, brushing away a tear that freely left Chloe's eye.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were on your period?" Beca asked, calm.

"Because most of people don't want to deal with it." Chloe shrugged. "I'm used to playing solo for a week. Or with my mouth down on you."

"Do you think I'm most of people?" Chloe could tell that brunette was a bit hurt, and she quickly shook her head from side to side.

"You're nothing like anyone I've ever been with. I think you might actually love me." She started to panic as soon as she let the L word escape from her mouth. They hadn't used it before, and if her period didn't make Beca uncomfortable in bed, this probably would.

Instead, Beca kissed Chloe's forehead, as her fingers kept exploring my sides. "I own you." Beca kissed her forehead again. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe kissed her on the lips, ecstatic. "And I'm owned by you."

"Is your body more sensitive now?" Beca changed the subject, like they'd said the L word a million times before. Or maybe it's because they already knew they loved each other, probably from Day 1.

"Yes. I usually...play...by myself a lot more often." Chloe coughed after the sentence, not sure how to punctuate it.

"I thought so. I've never felt your body respond so fast to me before." Beca was pleased. "And the homemade lubrication feels amazing." Beca smirked and Chloe laughed. Homemade lubrication. Beca just called it "homemade lubrication."

She loved this woman so much.


	17. Do better

**So yeah, I could post it earlier, but I thought " Hmm, I'm gonna write another chapter!". So I did. And then I thought " Ohh I wrote more than a half of a chapter, why I should save it?". SO yeah, I'm complete idiot, and I delete all my work… But I wrote it again, I'm not sure if it's the same as the deleted one, but I tried my best! So I hope you'll like it, leave reviews and send me PM! Enjoy reading! : ) And thank you for almost 89 000 views! You guys are awesome! Also sorry for not posting for so long… But life is a bitch :P**

Beca saw as Chloe walked into a library. She thought it was kind of weird that she was coming over on a Friday night to get a book to study. She was always out partying with her boyfriend.

"So what are you doing studying on a Friday night instead of hanging out with your boyfriend or going to some party?" Beca said as she walked closer to the redhead.

"We broke up, and I'm not really in the mood to go out to party tonight," she said looking sadly at her friend.

"Ohh, Chloe I'm sorry to hear that," Beca said, but she wasn't really sorry. She was quite happy about it. When Chloe looked at Beca, tears were streaming down her beautiful face. In a second, Beca pulled Chloe into a side hug, but Chloe being Chloe pulled her into a bone crashing hug. Arms around Beca's waist, head in the crook of her neck.

"It's actually cool Chlo, I'm single and all the ladies are coming after me," she said jokingly and felt that Chloe smiled against her skin.

"Becs, it's not all," Chloe said and leaned back to look at her friend.

"Hmm?," Beca looked at her, waiting for redhead to end.

"I think I might be pregnant," she whispered and tears reappeared in her eyes.

"What?" Beca said surprised. She didn't expected that, that's for sure.

"You heard me," Chloe said and pulled her into some spare room with old books. She locked the doors and slowly turned around to look at the brunette.

"Is it Tom's?" she asked, not entirely sure what words left her mouth seconds earlier.

"Of course it's his! I'm not a cheating whore Beca!" Chloe said, clearly upset with brunette words.

"Chloe, I didn't mean it like that, you know it..." Beca said. "Did you took a test?" she asked, slowly walking closer to redhead.

"No, I was too scared," Chloe whispered and looked down, at the floor.

"Okaay… We're going to take one," she said and squeezed Chloe's hand lightly. "It's going to be okay Chlo, don't worry, until we know for sure," she smiled at the girl and few minutes later they were on their way to pharmacy.

"Do we know yet?" Beca asked, sitting on the edge of bathtub.

"It's not clear yet," Chloe mumbled, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She looked at the white stick again and gasped, her hand covering her mouth, tears running down her face.

"What? Let me see!" Beca said loudly and took a pregnancy test from Chloe's hands. She saw one red line and she let out a long breathe, she didn't even knew she was holding. She turned around to look at Chloe and suddenly, she felt redhead's lips on hers. She pulled away quickly and pushed Chloe's hand off of her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca asked as she was still in complete shock.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." redhead stuttered, her face red with embarrassment.

"I… I should go," Beca said and quickly left bathroom, running down the stairs. When she reached the front doors, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"Beca…" Chloe said softly, rubbing Beca's knuckles with her thumb.

"Chloe… You know I like you… You must know! So why are you doing this to me?" Beca said, her voice breaking.

" You… You like me?" Chloe said looking at brunette.

"God… Everybody knows… But you…" Beca said and looked sadly into Chloe's eyes.

"Beca… I didn't know… Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You were with this dickhead, you said you were happy with him… And I wanted you to be happy… So I just tried to deal with it… I…" Beca said but before she could finish she found Chloe's pressing herself up against her, kissing her again.

"Chloe… We should stop," Beca stuttered between kisses.

"I want you," Chloe husked into her ear." All of you," she added and bit Beca's earlobe.

''Okay, fuck it. I waited so long for you," Beca said kissing Chloe roughly and pushing her back, onto the stairs. When they reached Chloe's room, redhead took her shirt off, pushing brunette onto the bed. She straddled her hips and attacked her neck. She was biting and licking Beca's neck when she felt brunette hands on her back, unhooking her bra. Before Chloe could notice, Beca started sucking and kissing her nipples. Redhead moaned in pleasure. Before she knew it, she started to unbutton Beca's blue jeans as Beca was kissing and sucking on her.

She reached down and cupped Beca's crotch. She was shocked that Beca was so big. Of course, Tom had a pretty big dick but it was nothing like this one. She unbuttoned brunette's jeans quickly, slowly grabbing her dick through slit in her boxers. She slowly started stroking it back and forth as they kissed. Chloe never really liked giving blowjobs, she and Tom constantly argued over it, but now she found herself pushing Beca back on the bed and lowering herself above Beca's dick. She slowly licked the tip of brunette's penis, feeling Beca's hands gripping her hair. She smiled and looked up at her. Beca's lips were parted, she was breathing heavily. Chloe took Beca's half hard penis in her hand and started stroking it.

"Chloe, don't tease or…" Beca warned but was cut off by Chloe's lips. They kissed while Chloe continued her movements with her hand.

"Chloe," Beca hissed when redhead squeezed her friend.

"Or what?" Chloe whispered against brunette's lips.

"Or I'll gag you," Beca joked, seeing Chloe's shocked face. Then, Chloe's eyes went dark.

"Gag me," she said and took her jeans off, standing in front of Beca completely naked. Beca eyes went wide, Chloe's naked body was…. Impossibly sexy. She stood up and took her clothes off, as well.

"Lay back down," Beca said and Chloe did as she was told. When she was lying flat on the bed, Beca crawled onto her, sitting on redhead's stomach. She took Chloe's boobs into her hands and slid her dick between, while squeezing them. "Ohh fuck," she moaned few seconds after. Chloe was looking at her, replacing Beca's hands with her own.

"You like it?" Chloe asked and smirked when she earned loud moan as an answer. She placed her hands on Beca's ass, pushing her closer to her face so brunette was sitting just above her boobs. She looked up at Beca and slowly took tip of her penis into her mouth.

"Ohhh shit Chloeee," Beca moaned again, gripping Chloe' hair. Chloe smiled and carefully took more of Beca into her mouth. After few seconds she felt brunette's dick going deeper little too fast and she gagged violently. Beca pulled out her penis quickly, silently loving a long stream of saliva from her cock to Chloe's mouth.

"You okay?" She asked and Chloe nodded breathing deeply, taking her dick back into her mouth. Redhead closed her eyes and slowly, inch by inch she slid Beca's entire cock down her throat. She was licking it as much as she could, her hands started playing with Beca's balls and that was all Beca needed.

"Chlo, I'm gonna… Ohh fuck," Beca moaned but Chloe ignored her and kept sucking and all of a sudden her mouth was full of warm cum. She swallowed every drop of what felt like a whole cup. It was the first time she ever allowed anybody to cum in her mouth. When Beca recovered, she quickly moved so now she was laying between Chloe's spread legs. Chloe felt her legs being pushed up, onto Beca's shoulders and then, a gentle kiss on her clit. She had never felt a tongue move like that. When Tom was going down on her, he was rough and he'd always painfully scratch her thighs with beard. Beca was so gentle, that Chloe wanted to cry feeling only pleasure, without any pain. After few minutes she gasped and tightened her legs around Beca's head as she came hard. Beca came up and started kissing Chloe again. She tried to line herself with Chloe's opening when she felt Chloe's gripping her forearm.

"Wait," Chloe breathed out. "We need condom," she whispered, eyes still closed.

"Ohh, right…" Beca muttered, reaching to her wallet and pulling out a condom. She crawled back up onto Chloe, giving her little package. Chloe smirked and took it from brunette's hands. She teared it with her teeth and slowly rolled it onto Beca's dick. Beca spread Chloe's legs wider and moved herself, laying on redhead's body. They started kissing again and Beca started pressing herself into Chloe's opening. Redhead thought to herself that there was no way she was going to go in right away. Tom was smaller and he's always went rough into her, not giving her time to adjust.

"You won't slid in without slowly stroking," Chloe breathed out, wrapping her arms around brunette's waist.

"Do not worry baby," Beca smirked and went all the way into her soaking wet pussy. Chloe let out a huge moan as Beca stayed still, waiting for Chloe to adjust." Maybe you never were so excited for Tom, as you're now for me," Beca breathed out, looking down, learning Chloe's expression. Her eyes were closed, lips parted. She leaned down, taking redhead's lips in between hers, sucking lightly.

"God, you're so big Becs," Chloe moaned into brunette's mouth. Beca smiled against redhead's lips and gently moved her hips back, pulling her penis out completely. She smirked when Chloe opened her eyes and pursed her lips at her.

"Did Tom ever fucked you from behind?" she asked and loved how Chloe's eyes went dark, shaking her head. "Okay," She said as she rolled Chloe onto her stomach. She took the biggest pillow from Chloe's bed and placed it under Chloe's hips. She crawled onto redhead, kissing her shoulders and neck. She went down and spread Chloe's legs, licking her opening. Chloe moaned loudly.

"Becss please," Chloe whispered, not trusting her voice.

Beca smirked and laid herself on Chloe's body. She lined her dick with Chloe's opening and pushed into her all the way.

"Ohhhh shit !" Chloe moaned, gripping strongly the bars of her bed. Beca sped her thrusts as she laid on Chloe's back, taking her hands in her own.

"Ohh Becs, it's so good," Chloe moaned, turned her head and kissed Beca's head.

" Yeahh, so good," Brunette breathed out into Chloe's neck, kissing and biting it. They moved rhythmically and Beca definitely was fucking redhead better than Tom ever had, screaming her lungs out. When Chloe came, Beca shot her load into a condom and collapsed onto redhead's body. Chloe shifted herself under Beca's body and turned herself to face brunette. She grabbed brunette's face and almost ate it off as she was kissing her so hard. Suddenly, Beca stood up rolling off condom and threw it into a trash can. Next, she took her wallet again. She smirked and took another condom out, turning to look at Chloe. Redhead was lying on the bed smiling at her. As Beca walked closer to bed, Chloe sat on the edge and took condom from Beca's hands. She opened it and rolled it on brunette's penis again. They looked at each other smiling as Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and pulled her up. They kissed again, hands travelling over their hot bodies. Beca pushed redhead gently onto the bed, crawling onto her body and kissing her way up to Chloe's face. When she kissed her lips, they both smiled into each other mouths.

Beca lined herself with Chloe's opening and slid in slowly. She looked at Chloe' face and noticed that Chloe's also looking at her. She leaned and kissed her softly. They were moving rhythmically, their hips were meeting with every thrust. Chloe felt herself start to slowly cum and she started moaning louder.

"Becs… Ohh God..''' she gasped as she wrapped her hands around brunette's neck and pushed herself up into Beca's body. They came together, Beca collapsed onto Chloe's body, hiding her head into other girl's neck.

"What did we just do?" Beca breathed out, pulling herself up but still laying on redhead's body.

"Had the best sex of our life," Chloe smiled at the brunette.

"I couldn't argue there, that was absolutely the best sex I had ever had," Beca said. " But what happens now? We're forgetting about all of this?" Beca said sadly.

"Do you want to forget about it?" Chloe asked, brushing a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"I don't want and I never will," Beca sighed and pushed herself up. She threw used condom into a trash can and put her boxers back on. When she reached for her shirt she felt arms around her waist.

"I want to give us a try," Chloe whispered and kissed brunette's neck.

"You're sure? You can do so much better than me Chloe," Beca said as her heart was still racing thinking about what had just taken place.

"I can't and you're the best for me," Chloe said and kissed Beca deeply.


End file.
